From Within The Shadows Of My Heart
by Jadedea
Summary: Rob&Star.Chaps 1-8!Is now FINISHED! Robin broke Star's heart so she ran away. It's been 4 years and her name is now Kori and she lives in New York City. But when she returns to Jump City will there be a clash of the Titans? Better than it sounds. Promise.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my fourth fan fic so I hope you like it. I don't know much about comic book history. So I will be changing a lot of things. I am so sorry. Please deal with me!!!!!!! Oh just so the stupid people know KORI IS STARFIRE!!!!!!! So don't write me asking: WHAT HAPPENED TO STARFIRE? Thanks enjoy.

Story description:

After Robin broke Starfire's heart she ran away. Now it's been four years and Kori ,aka Starfire lives, in New York City with her new life and away from the Titans. But when she returns to Jump City will there be a clash of the Titans?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But a get apple cider on Friday night!

From Within the Shadows of My Heart

_From within the shadows of my heart_

_Lies a part_

_That will forever be in the dark_

_You took my soul and broke it in two_

_And now it is my turn to say unto you:_

_I have changed _

_There is no doubt_

_But this loneliness _

_Will forever float about_

_What you said hurt me that day_

_Much to my dismay_

_You were my love_

_And I your light from above_

_But you've turned my light out_

_Now there is a shadow on my heart_

_It was once your part_

_I shall now forever cry_

_But I will love you until I die_

Chapter 1: Twilight

"Yo, c'mon Marty!" the tall masked figure yelled.

" Man, I'm runnin as fast as I can. Why don't you help me and carry one of these bags." the second mask figure who was behind the first yelled. He was shorter then the first and was carrying five black bags full of money.

The two men ran as fast as they could through the alleys of New York City. They had just robbed Westland Bank and where running before the cops showed up.

"Frank , dude I think we lost them!" the figure known as Marty said to the taller who was apparently Frank.

" Seriously Frank I need your help!" Marty huffed.

Frank sighed, "Now Marty you were the one who wanted to carry the damn bags while I drove. So you carrying them!" Marty muttered a few cruse words under his breath. Both men kept walking oblivious to the figure that followed them.

They came to a spot and stopped. Frank looked around confused. "I swear I left the car here! Where did the hell did it go?"

Marty looked and Frank with anger. " You lost the damn car? How do you lose a car?"

" Now, now, now don't blame. He's right. He did park the car there. I was the one who trashed it and then had it towed." A sexy mysterious voice said from behind them.

Both men gulped. They had been caught. They turned to see a figure of a woman. She was wearing black high heel boots that were covered by black leather pants. She wore a leather halter top with two inch straps. A black leather jacket covered her top. On her neck she wore a black choker. Her hair was in wide curls that went down to her shoulders. But the thing both men noticed the most were her jade green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was different normal women. She was sexier than normal women.

A smile came over Franks face. " Well lookie here Marty we've been caught by a pretty lady."

Marty smiled too. " Guess we have Frank. Hey cutie why don't you come over here and chain us up and spank us cause we've been naughty." Both men laughed.

The woman just smiled and put her hands on her hips. " Now I do agree you two have been naughty. But when I tie up …I'm taking you to jail."

The two men stepped forward. Both took out guns.

"You're cute but no way in hell are you takin me to jail!" Frank yelled and the two men started firing.

As if in slow motion the woman bent backwards and did a flip avoiding their shots.

She landed gracefully. "That was pathetic! And now…you're out of bullets." The two men looked at their guns. She was right they were out of bullets.

The woman pulled out two short metal poles and twirled them in her fingers.

" Look Frank she's going to get us with a broken bo-staff."

" C'mon Marty!" Frank yelled as they started charging her. They were about to hit her when she ducked. Instead of hitting her they hit each other in the faces. Then in one swift move she stood and hit them both in the faces each with a metal pole. Before they could retaliate she hit them both on the back of their necks. They fell to the ground unconscious.

The woman looked down and smiled. "Yeah I am going to get you with a broken bo-staff."

She reached down into her boot and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number and a woman answered.

"NYPD hotline. How my I help you?"

" Hi there. This is just a concerned citizen calling to say that there are two robbers here that are all tied up and ready to go. You can send the cars to the alley at the corner of 5th and 3rd . You have a goodnight." Then she hung up. The woman was about to put the cell phone back into boot when it rang.

She answered it. "Hello?"

" Kori Anders!" the voice of Lana her friend and co-worker at Doceys Market said from the other end. "Where the hell are you? My shift was up 20 minutes ago. You were supposed to be here!"

" Shit! I am so sorry. Just something came up and----"

" Now you're done with the bad guys and you're going to get here right now. I know the drill." Lana said as she finished Kori's sentence.

" I'll be there." said woman or Kori said as she hung up. She looked down the street and the lights of police cars flashed.

She kicked Frank and he moaned his eyes still closed. " Have a great time in prison guys." She turned and got on a motorcycle that had been hidden. She started it and drove to work.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The red motorcycle pulled up on the side of Doceys Market. Doceys was an old Market on the corner of 10th and 9th .It was a small local market that the owner, Mr. Docey has owned since 1959.

The motorcycle stopped and Kori got off. Making sure no one saw her she quickly went up the stairs on the side of the building. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside. She turned on the light. This was the apartment she had lived in for four years now. It was a cozy one bedroom. When you stepped inside on your right was the living room and on your left was a small kitchen. Off the living room was a small hallway with a bathroom and some cupboards. At the end of the hall way was a bedroom.

Kori walked into her room. She took off her jacket and flung it on a chair that was in the corner. After taking off her suit she opened up the wall. There was a secret closet in her bedroom which no one but her knew about.

The hidden closet was small. It had a little self and a wooden pole were clothes could be hanged. She hung up her suit next to a purple skirt and halter top, her old suit, back when she was Starfire. On the small self was a picture of five teens. She stood in the middle next to Cyborg and Robin. She was smiling at the camera holding up her fingers so they formed a peace sign. These things were what was left of her past. She wanted to forget it.

_Foolish girl. So unaware of what was going to happen. Kori thought to herself. She slammed the door to the closet. She clamed herself down. This was one of the times where she was glad she had lost her powers or else she would've blown something up with a star bolt. She went over to her drawer. She quickly took out blue hip huggers and a white t-shirt that slightly showed her midriff. She put her curled hair into a loose pony-tail. She slipped on white vans and then put on her glasses._

She didn't need glasses. But they made her look smarter, not that she was stupid. You see there are two sides of Kori. There's Kori Anders. Kori Anders speaks with a soft, sweet voice. She was sweet, innocent, sometimes clumsy, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Kori was caring and loving. She would do anything to help someone else out. She worked Doceys Market and had made friends with a bunch of local neighbors.

But at night Kori took off this appearance. She dawned on a leather suit. At this time she became Twilight, one of the many superheroes of New York City. Twilight jumped from roof to roof looking for any signs of trouble. Twilight spoke with a sexy and hard voice. Twilight was sexy, mysterious, at times showed no mercy, kicks bad guy ass, performs dangerous stunts, and takes great chances. Twilight isn't afraid of anything. And she often finds herself in arms of Daredevil (**one of the changes sorry)** , another superhero of New York who took justice into his own hands, sometimes using drastic measures. They didn't know each others identities. Sometimes they would met after fighting crime and always fall passionately into each others arms. But by morning when the other woke the other one would be gone. It wasn't love, no both of their hearts belonged to someone else. But they were more than just friends. That is the way of secret relationships or affairs… if this would be called either. But in both personalities Kori changed from when she was a Titan.

Kori went downstairs and walked into the store. Behind the counter a African American woman stood.

" Hey Lana." Kori as she walked in.

The woman behind the counter looked up. " Kor you are now 45 minutes late." Lana said while closing her book and grabbing her purse. " You know, for someone who lives upstairs you're always late. Lucky for you it's slow at this time of night. I don't even know why were open this late."

Lana Smith was Kori's best friend. And Lana was the only person who knew Kori was Twilight. Lana helped Kori along sometimes and covered for her. But she didn't know that Kori used to be a Titan.

"Lana I'm so sorry. There was a disturbance and I---"

" Had to take care of it." Lana finished. " Listen being a superhero is noble and all ,but you don't have to do it all the time."

" I know. It's just that I want to . I need to. I'm able to help people so I do." Kori said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, well you need to get sleep girl. You look tired. When was the last time you got some sleep?" Lana asked in concern.

" Hmmmmm…. Well I think Sunday night."

"Kor it's Tuesday night now. Listen you work till 6:00am and you have a day off tomorrow. It's 2:00am now. As soon as you're done go upstairs and sleep." Lana said sternly.

"Yes, mommy." Kori said in a babyish voice.

" I'm serious." Lana said without smiling.

" Okay. I promise I'll sleep."

" Great. Now how's that boyfriend of yours?" Lana winked.

" He's not my boyfriend."

Lana now stood by Kori at the door. "Maybe you both should try it though. You've already slept together now you can establish a relationship. You know the thing were two people know who they are and go out on dates. Plus from the way you describe him "DD" sounds hot."

" He is. But falling in love with people in this "business" is dangerous . Believe me." Kori said looking down.

" You know being in any relationship is dangerous, for anyone. You have to take a chance. You take chances all the time jumping off roofs and getting shot at. Why can't you take this one?" Kori silent. Lana was going to ask more, but decided not to because it probably dealt with her past. Lana knew Kori didn't like to talk about her past. " Your decision. I gotta go, see you tomorrow. And please get some sleep."

" I will. Goodnight." Kori said waving goodbye. She watched as Lana got into her car and drove off.

Kori walked behind the counter and turned on the news. It was a re-run of the 11:00pm news. Bonnie Hunt and John Walters were on tonight. Kori turned it up.

" In further news," Bonnie said, " Jump City's Titans have lost another member. Earlier today Super Girl left the Titans. When asked about the reason for her departure both the Titans and Super Girl said no comment. Super Girl now has joined the Justice League. John what are your thoughts on this matter?"

" Well Bonnie," the camera now turned to John, " as we all know four years ago Starfire, an other Titan, also left the team for reasons that weren't explained. Now Super Girl has also left. I would definitely say the Titans are having some problems with teamwork. Also---"

Kori turned it off. She knew the reason why, Starfire, (herself) left. But didn't know why Super Girl did nor did she care. She hated Robin and Super Girl most of all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now 6:00am. Kori stumbled into her apartment. She threw herself on her bed. Then she looked at the hidden closet. She stood up and went over to it.

Kori opened it and took out the picture of her with the Titans. She remembered what happened after Super Girl came.

Kori grew angry just looking at the picture. "Damn it!!" she yelled and threw the picture against the wall. The frame shattered into picies and fell to the ground.

Kori fell on the bed holding her head in her hands crying. She finally cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok that was Chap 1. Please no flames and if you liked it then review! Reviews help me write faster!!!!!! I told you I would write more stories!!!!I will try to get the next Chap up by Friday afternoon, but I might not be able to so then I'll put it up Sunday because I'm taking Friday evening and Staurday off. Duh Christmas. IN THE NEXT CHAP THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSEWRED: Why did Starfire/ Kori loose her powers? What did Robin do? What did Super Girl do? What did Robin say? How did Starfire end up as Kori and Twilight? How did she end up working at Doceys? And you'll meet Dardevil. And you'll also MIGHT find out why Super Girl Left the Titans. Well until next time.

Bye-bye,

Hailey


	2. Memories

This is Chap 2. Bear with me for it might suck, I don't know. This Chap is strictly a memory Chap of what happened the night she left. I'll explain more at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chap 2 : Memories

**MEMORY - FOUR YEARS AGO**

Starfire sat on top of the roof. The wind was blowing through her hair and she soaked up the suns rays. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Robin.

"Good morning friend Robin. I hope your sleep contained now "mares" ?" Starfire said with a smile.

Robin sat down next to her. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. " Nope sleep was good."

Starfire clapped her hands, " Glorious!"

"Hey Star I think breakfast is ready, want to go eat?" Robin asked after a while.

"Yes. Lets go inside." She said getting up. Robin and her went downstairs to eat.

"Dude bacon comes from a pig! I've been a pig! Tell me something ---would you eat me?!" Beastboy said angrily as Robin and Starfire walked into the common room.

Cyborg, whom Beastboy had been talking to, shook his head. "Man I wouldn't eat you if I was starving!"

Beastboy took offense to this and raised a knife to Cyborg. " Well I'll eat you and then you'll know how it feels!"

Then a black light surrounded the knife and it hit the wall.

"Will you two please just give me my breakfast!" Raven said in a annoyed tone. They both stopped fighting and brought the breakfast over to the table.

After they had all eaten Robin stood. " Titans I have a very important announcement to make. A new member will be joining the team."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great. It better not be an other idiot!"

" Glorious! A new friend." Starfire clapped her hands.

" So who is it?" Cyborg asked and if almost on cue the door bell rang.

"That's her now." Robin said as he walked to the door.

He opened it and there stood a blond headed girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white top that had a "s" on it.

Robin smiled. "Super Girl welcome to the team." He shook her hand and …blushed! Starfire was the only one who took notice this and was instantly jealous.

" Glad to be here." Super Girl smiled and blushed too.

Robin and the others lead her upstairs. Starfire stood behind. _Maybe this isn't so glorious after all._ She thought to herself as she walked upstairs.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For three months Super Girl had stayed with the Titans. And the more she was there more Starfire felt left out. There was no doubt , that Super Girl was nice person, but she was slowly taking Starfire's place. You see Super Girl could also fly, she had super strength, she had laser eyes, and she could do other things too like see through buildings. And then there was Robin. Starfire had loved Robin from the day she met him and it seemed not just to her but the others too, that he felt the same way. But after Super Girl came Robin spent most of his time with her.

Instead of Robin and Starfire having conversations on the roof, it would be him and Super Girl. Instead of Starfire riding on the back of Robin's R-cycle Super Girl would ( although she could fly). They went places together and sat by each other. Robin, so it seemed had forgotten about Starfire. But Starfire , although it hurt her to see them together like they were, she stood quietly aside while her heart was being broken. But then one night that all changed.

After watching The Creature from Within Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire stood. For some reason Robin and Super Girl hadn't wanted to watch the movie. Everyone said goodnight as they walked to their rooms. But Starfire was worried about Robin and Super Girl. _Where could they be? I hope no trouble has befallen our friends._ Starfire thought to herself.

She decided to go to Robins room to see if he was okay. So she walked down the hallways to Robins room. She was about to turn the corner to the hallway where Robin's door when she heard a giggle.

Carefully making sure that they didn't see her, Starfire poked her head around the corner. And there she saw Super Girl standing outside Robins door in nothing but an overgrown t-shirt, which was Robins, on and she was holding her normal clothes . Robin was in nothing but his boxers!

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. " I love you." he whispered against her lips.

" I love you too." she said back. " I've got to go though. We don't want any other Titans knowing about this."

" Your right." Robin sighed. Super Girl let go and started to walk away. She turned and blew a kiss before she turned the corner at the opposite end of the hallway. Robin smiled and closed his door.

Starfire sobbed and let herself fall to the floor. She wasn't so naïve. She knew they had made love. Then she stood up and ran to her room.

When she got there the doors closed behind her. She threw herself on the bed crying. Then she got up and went to her closet. She opened it and took a suitcase out. Then she went to her drawers and collected her belongings. Then she packed them into the suitcase. She closed it and sat down with her head in her hands. _My heart. It hurts. I can't stay here any longer._

Just then the door opened and there stood Raven. " Starfire will you stop crying I can sense it in my ro----" raven saw the suitcase. "Star what's with the suitcase? Where are you going?"

"Friend Raven," Starfire said with a broken voice and looked up. Raven could see her red puffy eyes.

" Star what happened?" Raven said asked in a concerned voice.

"Please. I do not wish to remember. If you really need to know then you may look into my mind."

"Okay." Raven said a little unsure. After closing her eyes she saw all what Starfire had seen and felt. "Oh, Star I'm so sorry. It hurts so much."

" You see now why I can not stay here."

" Listen Star, Robin is a jerk and a major idiot but that doesn't mean you have to go."

" He doesn't love me!" Starfire yelled. And a green light left her and disappeared.

"Star what was that?" Raven asked.

"On-no." Starfire whispered.

"What?!" Raven asked concerned.

Starfire tried to use her star bolts. They didn't work. She tried using her laser eyes. They didn't work. She tried to fly but could no longer feel flight within her. Raven saw this and understood.

"You're powers…they're gone." Raven said in shock.

"Yes. When a heart is broken on my planet is broken, the Tamerian loses their powers. For it is out hearts that give us and makes us able to use our powers, if it is broken we can no longer do anything . My heart has been shattered."

Raven looked down. She knew that there wouldn't be any stopping Starfire. Especially now that she had no powers to fight. Raven could feel her broken heart. And it felt like being stabbed a thousand times. "Well if you're going you'll need something. Stay here I'll go get it." Raven said in her normal voice and left the room.

While Starfire waited for Raven's return she changed into a purple sweat suit with a white tank top and sneakers. Then she put her hair into a pony-tail.

When Raven returned she had something in her hand. Starfire recognized it. It was money.

Raven put it into Starfire's hand and said, " That's 550 dollars. It should be able to pay for a plane ticket and a ride to the air port. You are going to the air port?"

"Yes I am. But Raven I can not take this. This is all your money!" Starfire said trying to put it back into Raven's hands , but Raven shook her head.

"Starfire I want you to have it.So I know that you're safe."

Starfire hugged Raven tightly. But surprisingly Raven hugged back. " Friend Raven you are truly my best friend. Thank-you. But please do not tell the others right away. I do not want them following me."

Raven nodded, " I'll give you a two hour head start. Before I tell them. I don't know where you're going but where ever it is you need to be careful."

" I promise I will be careful."

" Well then c'mon I called you a cab it should be here any minute." Raven said as she lead Starfire out of the room. Starfire got her things. She looked at her room once more before shutting off the light.

When they got downstairs a cab was waiting. Tears rolled down Starfire's eyes and it started raining as she said, " Thank-you. I will miss you very much."

" And I will miss you too." Raven said as one tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged Starfire.

Starfire got into the cab and waved as it pulled away. She looked back at Titans Tower one last time before turning around and saying. " Jump City air port please and hurry."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been 45 minute drive to Jump City air port. Starfire paid the cab driver and got out. The glass sliding doors opened as she walked into the terminal. She walked over to where the many airlines where lined up. She got in line at Southwest airlines. When she got to the counter the lady was still typing. Her name tag said Margot.

Margot stopped typing and looked up. " Good morning and welcome to Southwest airlines. How may I help you."

" Yes. When is your next fight?" Starfire asked shyly.

" Our next flight is Jump City to New York City. Flight 101." Margot said in a cheerful voice.

" May I have a seat?" Starfire asked unsure of what to say.

" Let me see," Margot said typing on the computer, " Yes there is an opening in middle class. Would you like the seat?"

" Yes please." Starfire said happily.

" Ok. Your name please.?"

" Ummm… Kori-- Kori Anders. That is my name." Starfire said happily.

" Yes. And your name and address?"

" Umm.. I do not have one." Starfire said slowly.

" So New York City is where you're going to live?" Margot asked.

" I suppose it is."

" Alright. It will be 350 dollars." Margot said.

" I only have the green dollars." Starfire said.

" I guess I could accept that." Margot said. Usually they didn't accept cash but in this cash Margot was going to make an acceptation.

Starfire counted the money and handed it to Margot. And Margot handed her a ticket.

" Have a great fight." Margot said with a smile as she took Starfire's suit case. " Oh, you better hurry their boarding like right now. Just go up the elevator and find that says 101."

" Thank-you. Goodbye!" Starfire said as she ran to the elevator. She got upstairs and quickly found the sign 101. She handed the lady her ticket and boarded the plane.

" All passengers please fasten the seatbelts. Our fight from Jump City to New York will begin in a moment." Stafire fastened her seatbelt. Then the plane started to take off. Starfire looked at Jump City that was now getting smaller.

"Goodbye." she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile…….**

Raven had watched as Starfire drove away. And some windows around her broke. _Why does this always have to happen?_ she thought to herself and she stepped into the tower. She sat down on the common room couch with shock. _She's gone she's really gone_.

She sat there for two hours and then it was 12:00am. Raven got up. _Time to tell them some of the worst news they'll ever hear._ Raven went from room to room knocking and telling them to go out to the common room. She went to all the rooms except Super Girl's. Raven didn't want her to feel bad. It wasn't her fault. Oh, but Robin was going to get a earful.

They all sat in the common room. Raven looked out the window trying to control her emotions. Trying not to cry. " Yo, earth to Raven it's 12:00am. Girl I'm tired so say what you got to say."

"Where's Super Girl?" Robin asked.

" She isn't going to hear this." Raven said solemnly .

" Hey where's Star?" Beastboy asked.

" She's gone." Raven said trying now to hold back anger.

" What do you mean _gone? _Raven where is she?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

Raven couldn't hold it in any more. She turned to face them with four red eyes. " You! You don't care about her! After what you did with Super Girl. Yeah, that's right I know. She knows. You broke her heart! You idiot! You fool! You couldn't see that she has loved you ever since she arrived here? You played her! You played all of us! She thought, we thought, you loved her too. But no! You threw her away. You threw her feelings away like yesterdays trash. And for what? A blond headed bimbo! She left. She packed her things and left to God knows where. And who'll she'll meet and what will happen to her God knows what! But do you care? NO, I really don't think you do!!!! She's gone forever because of you! Congratulations Robin, you selfish son of a bitch, I hope you're happy!" And with that Raven stormed out of the room with tears down her face and as she ran windows and lights broke.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy just stood there in shock.

" She's gone." Beastboy whispered.

" No! God damn it!" Cyborg yelled.

" I didn't---"Robin started but Cyborg cut in.

" You didn't what Robin? You didn't know that you where hurting her!" Cyborg said in anger.

" Did you love her at all? At any time?" Beastboy whispered.

" At one time I did but when Super Girl came-. I just fell in love with her too." Robin said quietly.

" It's my fault too. I saw her getting hurt but I didn't do anything. I never thought she would---" Beastboy said but Cyborg finished.

"Leave. Neither did I. And now she's gone forever. The best person I ever knew. I hope she's ok. I think---I need to go work on my baby." Cyborg said and left the room.

"I'll go check on Raven," said Beastboy also heading towards the door. He stopped and turned to face Robin, " You know you'll never meet another girl like her. One that will love you no matter what." Then he walked out.

Robin sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. _Oh, God what did I do?_

- - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile…………**

The plane had landed an hour ago. Starfire had decided not to take a cab to save money. She had been walking for what seemed like forever. It was now raining. She was soaked, she was cold, she hadn't slept so she was tired, and was hungry. It all seemed like a dream because it had happened so fast. It was only 4 hours ago that she had been at Titans tower and happy and with her family. Now she was alone walking the streets of New York City. It started to rain harder. She was now freezing. She looked around the only place that was open was a little market called Doceys. She ran inside where she was instantly warm. She looked around only one person was there. He was an old man.

She walked towards the counter where he stood. When she got there she asked, "Do you have any food items that are warm please. Maybe mustard."

The man looked up for the first time at the soaked teenager, who was shivering, and looked tired. " I have just the thing." He said. He warmed up some hot chocolate and handed it to her. She drank it as though she hadn't drank anything in days. She put down the cup and started to hand the man money.

He man shook his head, " No I can't accept your money."

" I thank-you for the warm chocolate." Starfire said smiling.

" No need. Are you far from home?" He said pointing to a suitcase.

She shook her head. " I do not have a home." He man looked at her and decided that she needed help.

" Now tell me young-lady what's your name?" The old man smiled.

" It is Star---I mean Kori Anders." She said.

" Well Kori looks like you need some sleep. Do you want to go get some?"

" Yes, but I do not have a place to sleep." Starfire said sadly.

" You know I live right up the street. Me and my wife have an extra bedroom. You're welcome to come with me." the old man said kindly.

Starfire thought. She knew it could be dangerous, but what else was she going to do? She nodded.

" Wonderful. Here come with me we'll take the car. My name is Mr. Docey. I own this store." He lead her out into the car. When they arrived at his home a few blocks later . He lead her inside and took her into a room.

" Well this is it. Now you go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." he said pointing to the bed. He closed the door. She laid on the bed and soon fell asleep.

The sun woke her the next morning. She got up and wondered out to the kitchen. There at the stove stood a plump woman who was about 57. She turned around and saw Starfire.

" You must be Kori!" she said happily. "Please sit down and eat." Starfire sat and a huge plate of pancakes was set before her. She ate them happily.

" I thank-you. Mrs. Docey" Starfire said politely.

" Oh, call me Marge. You are just the sweetest girl." Marge said as she rubbed Star shoulder.

Just then Mr. Docey came in. "Hello, Kori! Good morning. I have a surprise for you. Now go get dressed."

" Yes right away." Starfire said getting up. She changed into blue jeans and a pink shirt and came back into the room. " I am ready."

" Then lets go." Mr. Docey said happily . They got into the car and drove to Docey's market. They got out and he lead her up the stairs. He opened the door and there before her was an apartment.

" I used to live here before I got married. It's been empty now 35 years but now you may live here. There's already furniture and I've stocked it up with food. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But sadly I'm going to need just a small amount of rent every month. But don't worry about getting a job, I already got you one working down at the store. Now if you don't like any of this just say so. I just figured I would help out since you have no place to go."

Starfire had been silent while he was talking. She was now in the middle of the living room. She had her head down and was crying. She turned to him with a smile on her face. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, this is wonderful!!!!!! Thank-you!!!"

"Well I'm glad you like it. I'll go get your bags." Then he went downstairs. She spun around and jumped up and down. Then she faced a mirror that was next to the door.

" Hello I am Kori Anders." she said to her reflection.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey what's ? Ok I am so sorry. I was going to make this Chap longer but writing this much took so long. I promise in the next Chap there will be Daredevil!!!!!! And in the next Chap she'll leave for Jump City . Please no flames! This Chap might've sucked and I'm sorry but please be gentle! If you liked it then review cause reviews help me write faster!!!! I'll try to get the next Chap up by tomorrow afternoon but if I don't I'll get back to you guys Sunday cause I can't be on the computer at Christmas! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! See ya!

Until next time,

Hailey


	3. Big Date and Big Trouble

Here is Chap 3 everyone! Yes Daredevil will be in this Chap. This Chap is mostly about Kori's current life but, she will go to Jump City by the next chap. Umm I'm so sorry but I'm not writing why Super Girl left to the next Chap too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3: Big Date and Big Trouble

Kori woke up. She stretched. She looked at the alarm clock it read 2:00 pm. She had been sleeping for eight hours and she felt well rested. She pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to her door and looked down. There on the floor were the pieces of the picture she had thrown. "Shit." she said to herself. And started cleaning it up. She look the pieces of glass to the kitchen and threw them away. Then she went to a cup board and opened it. She took out an other frame and placed the picture in it. She was all stocked up on frames since she threw the picture at least once month. She placed the picture down on the counter. She went over to turn on the TV.

The TV clicked on and Montel came on.

" Today we are meeting with women who have been with their husbands for years and have found out that they had in an affair. Barbara Olley says that her and her husband were married for 15 years and then she found out that he had been cheating. Barbara how did you find out." Montel asked.

The camera turned to a slightly overweight woman in her late 30's how was wiping her eyes. " Well Montel Harvey and I had been married for 15 years. And for those last two years he had been staying at work late and going on a bunch of business trips….." the microwave bell rang. Kori went over to it and took out her porridge and stirred it. After grabbing a napkin she sat down on the couch. She once again listened to the show.

" I went to go pick him up. And he came out with a blond worker at his side. My son locked the doors. And when my husband came to the door my son wouldn't unlock it and Harvey said, " Unlock the door." and my son said , "No you're cheating on my mother." Barbara said while crying.

" So your son knew that he was cheating?" Montel asked.

" Yes." Barbara said.

" Well we have to go on a commercial break but will be right back." Montel said and a commercial came on.

Kori finished her porridge and put it in the dish washer. As she walked to the bathroom to take a shower she said to herself, " I should be on that show."

After getting out of the shower Kori dressed in blue hip huggers, a pink sweater, and her white vans. She blow dried her hair so it was straight and put on her glasses. She grabbed her purse on the way out along with a pink beanie, which she put on, and stepped out the apartment.

It was snowing. Kori always liked when it snowed. It made New York City even more beautiful. She walked down stairs and there outside the store stood Bobby. Bobby was an African American who was 10 years old. He sat on a bench bouncing a basketball.

" Hey Bobby what's up?" Kori said as she walked towards him.

He shrugged . "Hi Kori. I'm bored. Winter vacation is boring after Christmas is over."

" Hey I have an idea how about we go inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can see if Mr. Docey has the new baseball cards in."

A smile spread on Bobby's face. " Ok." he got up and opened the door for her. "Lady's first."

" Thank-you. You're a perfect gentleman." Kori laughed as she walked in and Bobby followed her. The bell rang as they stepped in.

" Kori? Bobby? Is that you?" Mr. Docey yelled from the back.

" Yeah Mr. Docey it's us." Kori yelled back. She stepped behind the counter and started making hot chocolate for her and Bobby. " Hey Mr. D do you want some coco?"

" Yes please. You know you make the best coco." Mr. Docey said as he came out from the back office. " Ah, Bobby I have your cards in." Mr. Docey aka Mr. D and pulled out a box full of cards.

" Cool! You got the two I wanted! But I don't have any money." Bobby said disappointed.

" You know what Bobby? I'll buy those for you." Kori said with a smile as she put in $6.50 in the cash register. " Consider it a Christmas present."

" But Kori you already gave me a Christmas present." Bobby said.

" Well then consider this your Christmas bonus then." Kori said winking. " Only cause I like you so much."

" Thanks Kori! I'm going to go show these to my mom. Bye!" He waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

" Bye!" Kori and Mr. D said in unison as he left.

Mr. D turned to Kori. " Now, now, now Kori you seem even older and more mature than last time I saw you. What are you like 30 now?" He laughed at his usual joke.

" Ha-ha. You know I'm 21." Kori said with a smile.

" Oh, that's right. You've grown-up so much. You were only 17 when you came here. And now you're grown-up. An adult. I have to stop thinking about these kind of things. It makes me feel so old." Mr. D sighed.

Kori laughed. " Mr. D you're not _so_ old. Hell I bet you'll out live me." Both laughed when the bell rang.

Lana stepped into the store. " Hey you guys." She said as she walked towards the counter. " I thought you were off today Kor."

" I am, but you know me I can't stay away. Plus I live right upstairs so I have a right to be here."

" You know you should probably be out with DD right now." Lana winked.

" I thought we already had this conversation." Kori smiled.

" DD? Who is this young man? And why aren't you with him? You know you should go out more." Mr. D said.

" It's complicated." Kori winked.

The bell rang again. This time it was Joe Gonzalez, a Latino man, whom worked and delivered for Docey's Market. He was another good friend of Kori's.

" And the man of the hour is here. Thanks Joe I needed to stock up on the soda. You just go put it over there and after you have some coco you can unload it." Mr. D said. Joe put the boxes by the soda machine and walked over to the counter.

" Speaking of the man of the hour," Kori said handing Joe his coco, " Joe you own me money."

Joe smirked evilly. "I don't know what money of which you speak."

" Don't bullshit me Joe. I know you remember the bet we made last week." Kori said.

" And describe this bet." Joe said evilly.

" Well, Joe last Tuesday we made a bet. I bet you 50 bucks that the Lakers would win. And you said that the Knights would win cause the Lakers sucked ass. But the Lakers won and you said that you'd give me the money next Wednesday. Well it's Wednesday and I want my money."

" Well do you have documentation to prove this signed by me?" Joe smiled so sure that he would get out of this. He had gotten out of bets like this before. But, unfortunately for him Kori knew this.

Kori smiled and pulled out a white paper. The smile fell off Joe's face. " Let's see what this says shall we: I Joe Gonzalez here by declare that I will pay Kori Anders the amount of $50 because I lost I bet with her. This bet was made on the Lakers vs. Knights. I bet that the Knights would win but they lost. I do recognize that Kori Anders won this bet and I owe her $50. By signing this paper I swear that I will pay her next Wednesday. And then you sighed it at the bottom." Kori smiled and Joe took away the paper.

" Bullshit. Let me see that." Joe looked at it and his smile turned into a frown. " How did you get me to sign this." He finished in disbelieve.

Lana laughed, " Joe you were so wasted! We could've had you have sex with a monkey and you still wouldn't remember!" Everyone else except Joe laughed. Joe muttered under his breath and handed Kori $50.

" It was nice doing business with you." Kori smiled.

" Whatever." Joe muttered as he started to unload to boxes. Then the phone rang

" Hello?" Kori said answering it.

" Hi. Is Lana there?" a mans voice said from the other line. Kori put mouth piece away from her mouth. " Lana," she whispered so the man wouldn't hear her, " It's for you."

" Who is it?" Lana whispered.

" Who is this?" Kori asked.

" This is Mark." the man said. Kori once again put the mouth piece down and she whispered, "It's Mark."

" No! No! No!" Lana whispered quickly while she made choking motions.

" I'm sorry. You just missed her. She went out…on her lunch break." Kori said.

" Oh, ok. Then will you tell her I called?" Mark asked.

"Sure will. Goodbye." Kori said as she hung up. Kori looked up at Lana and smirked.

" Well, well, well the tables have turned. So why aren't you talking to this Mark?"

" It's not how it seems. So don't even try to justify why you aren't going out with DD. Last Saturday we went out on a date. We went to a French restaurant and to a movie and then to coffee after."

" And why don't you like him?" Kori asked confused.

" Well although that seems like a dream date it wasn't. Mostly because I paid for everything and all he talked about was his job as watch guard."

" Oh that sucks!" Kori said symathically.

" Yeah it does suck. And now…I'm broke." Lana sighed. " I would never go out with him ever again." And they sat and talked with Mr. D and Joe for four hours. Finally Kori looked up at the clock. It said 6:00pm. She stood to leave.

" It's getting dark and I've got to go." Kori said.

" Yeah I got to go too." Joe said as he stood. They all said goodbye. And Joe walked Kori to her door.

" Kori. I got to ask you something." Joe said.

" Shoot." Kori said.

" How do I get Lana to go out with me?" he asked **( y'all thought he was going to ask Kori out didn't you. LOL). **Kori laughed and Joe looked down.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Joe I'm not laughing at you. It's just I've always suspected that you liked her and I was right."

" So how do I ask her out?"

Kori thought. " I think you just should. I'm sure she'll say yes. But just a word of advice: pay for everything on the date."

Joe laughed. " Thanks Kor! Hey can I give you some adivce?"

" Sure."

" I always hear you guys talkin about that guy DD. But I've never seen him. Why is this?"

" It's a really complicated thing. And we both are hesitant."

" Well here's my adivce: You should try. Listen I don't know what happened in your past. All I know is about the night you came here and what shape you were in. And that in some way you were hurt. Whatever happened you got to let it go . You got to move on and have a chance at love."

Kori smiled sadly. "Thanks Joe. That was very wise of you."

Joe blushed. "Well you know me. Well I'll see you. Goodnight." he walked down the stairs. Kori opened up her apartment door. She stepped inside and turned on the light. She walked over to the hidden closet and opened it. She took out her suit and started to put it on.

" Time to go kick some bad gut ass." she said to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Boyle walked down the street. As she walked past an alley she was pulled in and thrown against the wall. She screamed but then her mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

The robber held her frimly in place. "Now pretty lady," he said taking out a knife and holding it to her thoat, " give me your purse and anyting else valueable on you." He let her have enough freedom so she could slipp of her purse. He snacthed it from her hands.

" Now the jewley!" he barked.

" I haven't got anything I swaer." Mrs. Boyle choaked.

" Well then I'm just going to have to hurt you until you do." he raised his hand to hit her but before he could his wrist was grabbed and he was flipped backwards.

Twilight bent down anad picked up the purse. " Run and call the cops! Go now!" Twilight shouted the woman took the purse and ran off.

" So you think robbing and then beating them is fun. Well think again cause your about to get a really good beating." Twilight said as she took out two metal poles.

The robber wiped the blood from his nose. " You little bitch!" he yelled and he charged her. She jumped up and landed behind him. He turned around only to meet face to face with a heel. She hit him in the chest with one of her poles. And it knocked the wind out of him. He fell backwords into the wall. She stepped forward. But before she could do anyting he tripped her. She landed on her back and her rose above her.

He held up a knife. "Say goodbye."

Twilight smiled. "Goodbye." Then the robber fell to the ground as he was hit in the back of the head with Daredevils bo-staff. He landed uncounisons. Daredevil helped Twilight up.

" My hero." she said giving him a kiss.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. " I do what I can." he kissed her passionately. Then they saw police lights falsh. " Lets continue this conversation somewhere else." He took out a divice that latched on to the roof above and it raised them. They landed on the roof. And they jumped to another and then to another. Until they came to an empty warehouse by the harbor.

They entered it. Dardevil kept his hands over her eyes. " Where are you taking me?"

" Just a second. Hold on." said Daredevil. " Okay." he uncovered her eyes.

" Wow! You did all this for little old me?" she asked. The empty room had been lit with candles. In the middle of the room was a bed with white silky sheets.

" Well. I was tired of having to find places so I figured here would work." he said wrapping his hands around her waist. She turned her head and kissed him

" Thank-you. This is so romantic." Kori said with a smile but then she looked down.

" What's wrong?" He asked brushing some hair out of her face.

" This is great. But for a while now I've been wondering. What are we?"

" Well some people would call us heros---"

"No. I mean what are we to each other?"

" That's a complicated question." he answered

" I know it is. But it's something we need to figure out. I know we don't love each other. But I know I do consider you more than I friend."

" Listen Twilight I don't want you to think that I'm using you because that's not true. You're right I don't love you. I know both of our hearts belong to someone else but I think it's time to make this into something more than just an affair. I like you more than a friend and would like to see you during the day. I know that it's time to move on. Do you want to see me in the day sometime like on a date.?"

" I do." Twilight said with a smile.

" Good. My name is---Matt Murdock I'm a lawyer. Now you don't have to tell me your name now. But I figured it's time I told you my name and maybe someday you'll tell me yours."

" You are so great Matt. And I will but right now I've got something else what I want to do." Daredevil/Matt smiled as he was pulled down onto the bed.

Twilight awoke. It was still dark. She looked down at a sleeping Matt next to her. She already knew he was bind and couldn't see her but sometimes she felt as though he reached into her soul. Joe and Lana were right it was time to take a chance. She stood up and got dressed. She found a piece paper and a pen. She wrote him a note. It said:

Dear Matt,

I would very much like to see you during the day on a date. My name is Kori Anders. My phone number is 288-4532. I live on the corner of 10th and 9th above Docey's market. I work at Docey's Market . Guess we both took our first step, huh.

Until we talk again,

Kori

She left it by him on the bed. She went over and kissed him on the forehead. He strried but did not wake. Kori slipped out of the building quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

When she got home it was 7:00am. The sun had just risen. She walked up stairs and laid down on the couch. She was on Cloud 9. Then she heard the ringing of the phone. She got up to answer it.

" Hello?"

" Hey, it's Matt." Kori was so surprised she couldn't speak. " Listen Kori I thought that if you weren't doing anything later today we could go out to dinner. So what do you think?"

"Yes!!!!!!" she yelled. " I mean .. that would be cool."

" Okay I'll see you at 5:00pm then." Matt said happily.

"Okay I'll see you then." Kori said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well goodbye." Matt said.

"Bye." Kori said and then she hung up. She went to go to take a shower and after she dressed in a red sweat suit with a black top. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail cause she was going to do it up later.

She went quickly down staris. She walked into the Store with a smile on her face. "Hello everyone!"

" Hey," Lana said giving Kori a werid look, " What's up with you."

" Can't I just be happy?"

" Okay what are you smoking?" Lana said laughing.

" No! I'm not smoking anything! Actually I took the first step in a relationship."

" Oh, my God! Oh, my God! You and DD?" Lana asked jumping up and down.

" His real name is Matt Murdock." Kori smiled.

" Yum. Matt a sexy name. What happened?" Lana asked with big eyes. Kori told her everything.

" How romatic! So he's picking you up at 5:00pm?"

"Yup."

" Wait what's going on?" Joe said as he came in.

"Kori has a date!" Lana yelled.

Joe rushed over to them, " You're freakin lieing!!! No fuckin way! Way to go girl." He slapped her hand.

" I know, I know I'm hot!"Kori said proudly.

" It's about time!" Lana laughed.

" I know." They talked for a few more minutes and then Kori went upstairs to get some sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- -

The door bell rang and Kori stood to get it. She was wearing a long red evening dress with a v-neck that showed some celevage. She her hair in a haif-pony tail. The part that was left down was curled. She wore red stilettos and carried a black purse. Checking herself before she opened the door. She opened it and there stood Matt looking great in a tux and sun glasses that he had to wear.

" Good evening." He said handing her roses.

" Thank-you." she said taking them.

" You look beautiful tonight." He said helping her down the stairs.

" Thanks--wait a second how would you know that I though you were--"

" Bind." he finished.

" Yeah."

" I am but my other sences are stronger. I feel your dress. I smell your perfeume.And I can hear those stilettos. And the the why light energy goes--Well I'm not going to bore you with that but I know that your dress is red."

" Wow! I'm inpressed!" Kori said giving him a kiss on the cheek as they got into his car.

"Hey were are we going?" Kori asked as they drove to restaurant.

" Well why don't you look out the window cause we're here." He pointed. Kori looked the sign said Rosies.

They got out of the car an the valet took the car. They walked down the big red carpet and into the building. When they got in they were seated.

" How did you get us in here?" Kori asked astonished. " I've been trying to eat here for like ever but they're always booked for like months!"

"Well sometimes my clients have trouble paying me sometimes so they find other ways. The cook in this restaruant had me represent him and this is his way of paying me back. I get in whenever I want." Matt smiled.

" Well," Kori said as she took his hands, " looks like a have a guy with connections." They both laughed. After they ate they went back to her apartment.

" I had a great time tonight. Thank-you." Kori said.

" You're welcome." Matt smiled.

" Hey do you want to come in?" Kori asked.

"I'd love to." Matt said as she lead him in. As soon as they got in she dropped her pruse and they began kissed hungrily. Then the phone rang. Kori broke their kissing to answer it.

" Hello?" Kori asked.

" Hey." Lana said.

"Listen Lana I'd love to talk but I'm in the middle of something." Kori said trying to get off the phone while Matt kissed her neck.

" Kor you need to turn the TV on to channel 5 right now!"

"Okay. Bye." Kori said as she hung up. She went over to the Tv and turned it on.

" Uh…what's with the Tv?" Matt asked.

" My friend told me that something important was happening on the news."

The TV turned on. And Bonnie Hunt was talking. "Just in case you haven't heard : Crytpicus has escaped from prision. Crytpicus used to be a doctor who tried to try his anti-aging formula on innocent people. Two years ago he was put away by the superheros Twilight and Daredevil. Crytpicus was last spotted on his way towards Jump City." Matt turned it off and pulled out a suit case he had with him. He pulled out a red suit.

" Time to go to Jump City I guess. We'll have to drive they don't allow weapons on air planes."

" Yeah." Kori said in shock. She got dressed in her leather outfit. They walked downstairs and Kori told Lana to cover for her. Daredevil got into his car and her on her motorcycle.

She pulled the helemt on and started the engine, " Jump City the last place I want to go." Then she speed off heading for Jump City.

I am done writing the Chap!!!!And you're done reading it. Boy am I glad I didn't write anymore to the last Chap or it would've been super long!!! Well this is the last Chapter you're going to get till at least Sunday. In the next Chap I promise the reason why Super Girl left will be stated. Please no flames. If you liked it then review cause reviews help me write faster! **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!!!!! **

Love ya,

Hailey


	4. Jump City

Hey everyone! I hope all of you had a great Christmas. Ok here is Chapter 4!

Disclamier: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey I own this story that makes me feel a little better.

Chapter 4: Jump City

**At Titans Tower:**

The four superheroes stumbled into the common room. They had just gotten back from another bank robbery. They had all changed in the last four years. Robin had become Nightwing. Raven had changed her suit to a white one as her powers got more under control and then again sometimes they were out of control. Beastboy had grown taller and was stronger. Cyborg hadn't really changed except he aged a little. They weren't teenagers anymore.

" I can't believe he got away!" Cyborg yelled as he pounded his fist on the table.

" Well he did." Raven said solemnly.

" We need help. I wish Star-----" Beastboy was cut off.

" We don't need help we just need to learn how to work as four not five." Nightwing said.

" Well we wouldn't need to if it weren't for you!" Cyborg yelled. "I thought you were supposed to lead us not drive our team members away!"

" Cyborg." Raven said trying to stop him before he said anything he would regret.

" No, Raven. You know I'm right. If it weren't for Nightwing Starfire wouldn't have left and we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Nightwing grew angry at the mention of Stars name. " Well she's gone. You know you don't do so good in battle either maybe you should stop working on your car and actually make an effort to fight!"

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. " Well the only reason why I work on my car so much is to drown out the yelling of Super Girl and you."

" Well she's not here anymore."

" Oh yeah that's right. You drove her away too." Cyborg said coldly.

" Stop it! God damn it! Just stop fighting.!" Raven yelled her eyes going red. She clamed down and they went back to normal. " I'm going to go meditate." and she walked out of the room.

" I'm going to go work out." Nightwing said as he too walked out of the room.

Beastboy put a hand on Cyborgs shoulder. " Hey man it's ok."

Cyborg shook his head. " No….it's not."

Raven and Nightwing walked down the hallway. They were about to separate and go different ways when Raven said. " He was just mad. He didn't mean it."

Nightwing sighed. " He meant it. I know you guys said you forgave me but I know you all still blame me for Starfire's leaving. And now Super Girls. Cyborg's right I'm not a good leader. I don't know why we're still together but I do know we're hanging on by a thread."

" You're a good leader but we, together, just aren't a good team anymore." Raven started to walk away .

" I did love Star. I do love Star." He said.

Raven turned and said, " I've always known that." Then they went their separate ways.

Raven sat on her bed with her legs crossed. " Azarath- Metrion- Zinthos." Raven tried to mediate but it didn't work. She laid down and closed her eyes. Her powers were all whacked out they had been that way for four years. Starfire had been her harbor the place where she could let the emotions, even though they were few, out. Raven was more than often in her room trying to control her powers. She separated herself from the others and became more isolated. They all had their ways of dealing. Cyborg often locked himself in the garage for hours at a time, working on his car. Beastboy played video games more. He didn't make so many jokes anymore instead he got more serious. Robin soon became Nightwing and wrapped himself up in work and training. Super Girl didn't really need to deal but she was stuck with a broken team.

Raven sighed. They were going to all break up soon. The end was coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nightwing punched the bag harder and harder. He had become so isolated ,so non human since Star left. It was his fault. He loved both women but chose one over the other. Then he realized he had chosen he wrong one.

:Flashback:

Nightwing walked into his and Super Girls bedroom. She was packing her things in a bag. They had been dating for four years and today was their anniversary. They were supposed to meet for dinner. But Nightwing had forgotten.

" Were are you going?" Nightwing said as he walked into the room.

" The Justice League." She said coldly.

" Why?"

" Why? Is that really a question? I'll tell you why. I just realized that I have wasted four years of my life with a man who didn't even love me but another woman!"

" Super Girl. Of course I love you."

" Maybe once. But don't tell me you don't love Starfire. I've seen her picture in your drawer. How do you think that makes me feel? How do I compete with someone who isn't even here?!" Super Girl picked up her bags and headed towards the door but Nightwing stopped her.

" We can work this out."

" No we can't. We're always fighting!" Super Girl yelled.

" Please!"

" I don't love you!" Super Girl yelled.

" You don't?"

" Yeah that's right. I don't . I did though. But sometimes love dies. Our love died because of your love for Starfire!" Super Girl yelled as she ran towards the front door. The rest of the Titans followed , just staring.

" Please stay. If not for me then the team." Nightwing said desperately.

" What team?" Super Girl said coldly as she walked out the door.

:End Flashback:

Nightwing was pulled out of his memory when the punching bag exploded. He fell on his knees.

Super Girl had been right. He did love Star but he realized he loved her too late. She was gone. Hell she might be dead. _ Don't think that!_ he told himself.

_**But it might be true, the other voice in his mind said, you haven't heard from her in four years. She might be lying in a ditch somewhere just wasting away. **_

_No she's not! Nightwing thought fighting himself._

_**Well she might be but do you care?**_

_Yes! I love her!_

_**Well if you love her then why did you sleep with Super Girl? **_

_I didn't know. I didn't know I loved her._

_**But in some why you did. And now she might be dead thinking you hate her.**_

_But I don't!_

_**But she probably hates you. Just like the others. They all hate you Robin you're a bad leader and we both know it.**_

_But Raven said---_

_**What Raven said means nothing. Your team is going to split up and it's all your fault. **_

_Stop it!_

_**You know I'm right.**_

" Stop it!!" Robin yelled out loud. He looked around. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he stood up. He walked to his room and got into the shower.

He leaned up against the wall breathing heavily. He banged his fist on the shower wall and some tile broke. He got out and got dressed.

He was going to go out into the common room when he passed a door that read **Starfire**. He opened it and walked in. It was dark and only lit by some moonlight. He laid down on the bed and picked up a teddy bear that had been left. He hugged it tightly. It smelled like her. He looked over on her dresser and there was a picture of him and her. They were on a bench eating ice cream and were making funny faces. He remembered that. A tear slipped out of his mask. And he fell to sleep on her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alarm went off. Nightwing awoke the clock said 9:00pm. He stood and went to the common room where the others already were.

" What's going on?" he asked as he walked in.

" That guy Crytpicus that broke out from a prison in New York is here. Looks like he made himself comfortable at a warehouse on the harbor after taking out about 5 guards."

" Well lets go put him back in prison. Titans go!" Nightwing yelled and they all rushed down to the garage.

The warehouse came into sight. Nightwing was on his motorcycle. Raven was flying and Cyborg and Beastboy were in the car. They stopped and got off.

" My sensors say there's someone in the warehouse." Cyborg said. They quietly made their way into the warehouse. When they got in all was dark.

" Dudes I don't think anyone is here." Beastboy whispered. " I think we should-----"

" Beastboy where did you go?" Raven said. " Beastboy answer m------"

" You two?" Cyborg asked he turned no one was behind him. " Nightwing there gone!" He turned and Nightwing was no longer beside him.

" What the hell is going o-------" Cyborg started to say but then he was grabbed by the neck by something and was moved up against the wall. The lights turned on. Cyborg looked to his right. On the wall also were Raven, Beastboy, and Nighwing all chained up and gagged. Cyborg was about to say something just as a metal bar covered his mouth.

A tall man with black hair with a gray streak down the side came forward. He smiled. "Well it's the famous Titans. You all were easier to catch then I thought. But this is what you get when you try to interrupt my stealing. Now sadly I'm going to have to kill you. Too bad though I would've loved a fight."

" Well then Crytpicus it's your lucky day cause you're going to get one." a sexy hard voice said from the rafters above .

" Twilight! How did you find me?" Crytpicus yelled.

" Easy I just listened into a police call ." the Twilight answered.

" Well that was naughty and illegal." Crytpicus said grinning.

" Whatever it takes."

" Show yourself girl!" Crytpicus yelled.

" As you wish." then a figure fell from the rafters and landed on both feet. The woman had black high heel boots on that were covered by black leather pants. She had a black halter top on that showed her midriff and a bit of cleavage , she wore a choker with arm bands. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes jade green.

The Titans recognized her instantly. STARFIRE!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -

Twilight stood with her hands on her hips. Her and Daredevil had gotten to Jump City and decided to spilt up to took for Crytpicus. She had gone to the police station and gotten off the cycle when she heard a call from someone to a cop about a man fitting Crytpicus description at a warehouse. She had gone to the warehouse and hide in the rafters waiting until the right moment to let her presence be known. It had been only when she landed that she noticed the Titans who were know staring at her in shock but she kept her cool.

" Twilight how lovely it is to see you." Crytpicus said.

" Hello Crytpicus. It's nice to see you but I'd rather it had been with you behind bars." Twilight said not smiling.

" Oh, yes I remember when you and Daredevil put me there!" He yelled angrily but then added with a smile hoping to catch her off guard. " But I bet you two screw each other, don't you….Starfire?"

" Actually we are sleeping together and it's not Starfire anymore." she said coolly. " But let's get off me and back to you. What are you here to steal?"

" You mean stole, past tense my dear." he smiled. "But sadly we have run out of time. I have an appointment."

" With whom?"

" Like I'd tell you. Don't worry my dear I have a way for you to pass time." he snapped his fingers. "I'd like you to meet my robots. You guys have a great time." then he turned and walked away as 50 robots surrounded Twilight.

Twilight took out her metal poles and spun them around. She looked down and saw a piece of wood and a light switch by the wall nearest to her. She smiled.

" Before we fight I think you all should know that I like it with the lights off." with that she used the top of her heel to kick up the wood into the air and then hit it so it hit the light switch, turning all the lights off. She flipped behind them in the dark. And started using her poles by driving them through their heads. The robots started to fire and all the Titans could see was the lights of the gun shots. Then the lights went back on because a robot had turned them on. On the floor were about 17of them, all were disabled and Twilight was no where to be seen.

" Where is subject Twilight?" One robot asked just as he finished his head was knocked off by a heel.

" Miss me boys?" Twilight smiled. The robots opened fire but Twilight took out her poles and spun them around all the bullets hit the spinning poles guarding Twilight and bounced off. Twilight jumped and at the same time ran the poles in the two heads of the robots. Before they fell she used the two poles and lifted herself higher and kicked a few other heads off . She landed on her feet. But there was about 30 left.

" Ok fuckers who wants a bullet?" She said raching into her back pockets and taking out two guns. She strated firing and they fired back. She doged all shots and shot them more. Then she was conred up against a wall and the robots were closing in. She looked up and there was a lifting hook. She jumped and took hold and started climbing up the chain until she reached the rafters. She ran across them firing and one by one they fell to the ground. When there was about 17 still left she ran out of bullets. She jumped to the gorund.

She took out two knifes with a sharp blade. She motined her fingers as if to say come here. The robots charged and Twilight ducked while cutting them in half with the sharp blades. She now used hand to hand battle technique. She flipped forwards intill she met the last 15. She kicked three into a fishing net and using one of her knifes she cut the rope holding it down. The net closed in on them and rasied them high into the air. She jumped backwords as she put one of the knives back in her pocket. The 12 robots advanced on her.

They thought they had her. The Titans thought this too. Twilight looked up and saw a gas pipe. She jumped and using little strength she pulled out a small part of it out from celling. She held the skinny tube to them. The she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a match. She lit it and threw it in front on the pipe which instantly lit into fire. She shot it in their diection. Each was bruned as they came towards her. After she put the pipe back into place.

The Titans stared in shock. They had been shocked when they first saw her but now where deeper in shock because, without any powers, she had took out 50 robots in less than 3 minutes. Twilight ran to the middle of the building which had a skylight just in time to see Crytpicus getting into a hellicopter.

" Shit!" she yelled and ran up the staris leading to the roof. She had been gone two seconds when Daredevil brust through the warehouse door. He saw the, now disabled robots, on the floor. He rushed over to Cyborg and let him go.

"Where's Twilight?!" He yelled. Cyborg who was still in shock pointed up. Daredevil rushed up the stars. Cyborg quickly relased the others and they rushed up too.

Twilight ran out the door and onto the roof. The hellicopter was just taking off. Daredvil rushed out, the Titans right after him.

They all thought it was too late but then Twilight turned. " Daredevil locator!" He threw her a little round thing. Twilight started running. The hellicopter was now in the air and just off the edge of the roof.

With a running start Twilight jumped off the roof and just catched the bottom of the hellicopter. She hung off it, barley holding on. The Titans and Daredevil watched in shock as the hellicopter rose higher then turned left and once again went over the roof. Crytpicus didn't know Twilight was on. Twilight took the round device and put it on the bottom of the hellicopter, and turned it so a red light was bilnking. She did that just in time too cause right at that second she slipped. She fell from the sky and landed on her right side on the roof. Crytpicus rode off into the distance.

Daredevil rushed over to Twilight. He held out a hand and helped her up. She stood and they walked back over to the Titans.

Daredevil held out a hand. " Hello you must be the Titans."

Raven snapped out of the shock and shook his hand. " Hi. Thanks for saving us."

" Welcome. Oh, this is Twilight."

" We've met." Twilight said coolly not holding out her hand. She winced noticing for the frist time that her right shoulder hurt.

" You okay?" Daredevil asked concerned.

" Shit! Yeah, I dislocated my shoulder when I landed. Just a second." She held her right elbow in her left hand. And she thrusted it upward. There was a loud pop and a slight wince from Beastboy. " It's fine now. Happens all the time." Twilight smiled.

Nightwing looked down lost in his thoughts. _Oh, my God she's gotten even more beautiful. _Then he remembered what Crytpicus said.

" _**I bet you two screw each other don't you…..Starfire?"**_

"**_Actually we are sleeping together and it's not Starfire anymore."_** Robin had to agree that was true. She had changed. She had a deeper voice and sounded like she had lived on Earth her whole life. She no longer had powers and was a great fighter without them. She might be better than him. And she was with Dardevil. Nightwing looked up just in time to see Daredevil slip his hand around her waist. He looked higher. His and Twilight's eyes met. She quickly looked away.

" Well we came here looking for Crytpicus after we found out he had escaped from jail. When we got here we split up to look. When I found nothing I came here and saw Twilights motorcycle. Sorry if I was a bit rough with you, Cyborg, is that right."

Cyborg smiled. " Yeah it's cool." Just then they saw the lights of a police cars.

" I think we better go." Twilight said quickly.

" Yeah there's still a warrant out for our arrests." Daredevil said.

" Arrests?" Raven asked.

" Well, yeah when you're a rouge superhero sometimes it's hard not to be wanted." Daredevil smiled. Just then a light shone on the Titans from above they all looked up and saw a police hellicopter. When they looked back Daredevil and Twilight were gone.

" That right there was some freaky shit." Cyborg said.

Nightwing looked towards the road just in time to see the lights of a motorcycle disappear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's was Chapter 4. I'm sorry if that sucked. Please no flames. And remember reviews make me write faster!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys had a great Christmas cause I know I did!!!!!! As you can all see Nightwing still loves Kori. But if you think she'll welcome him back with open arms think again! .I'll get Chap 5 up soon I promise.

Love ya,

Hailey


	5. We Have to Work Together

Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews!!!!!!!! SO here is chap 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey I own this story. Yeah, that doesn't really help the hurt.

Chapter 5: We Have to Work Together

Kori slammed the door to her hotel room behind her. She mumbled angrily to herself as she took off her boots and threw them angrily on the bed. She and Daredevil had left just as soon as the cops got there. They went to a hotel and rented rooms. Kori refused to speak to Matt and left him alone in the lobby. She took off her shirt and threw it down. She was about to take off her pants just as Matt barged in.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

" Why would you think I was mad at you?" Kori said turning to face him.

" Well you took the key and ran off ,but not before yelling asshole."

" Oh! You think that you can just make conversation with anyone don't you?" she said angrily.

" Wait a second, hold on. You're mad at me for talking with the Titans?" he asked.

" Yup. I mean you just talked to them like they were good friends!" she yelled.

" If you didn't want me to speak to them then why didn't you tell me?"

" Because……."

" Because……why?" Matt asked.

" I used to be one and it ended badly." Kori said looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." He said hugging her. She hugged back.

" I sorry I'm just stressed." Kori whispered in his ear.

" It's ok." Matt whispered back.

Kori pulled away. " I'm sorry to ruin our moment but I have to talk to Raven." she said pointing at the door.

Matt turned to see Raven leaning against the door way. Raven had followed Matt upstairs and had stood in the doorway watching the fight between Kori, who was in her red push-up bra, and Matt. Matt smiled a little embarrassed.

" Well I'm just going to go and see where that tracker ended up. See you." He said and left the room.

Kori slipped on a purple tank top and sweat pants. She turned to Raven who had been patiently waiting on a chair by the window. Kori sat down in the chair opposite her.

" How did you find me?" Kori asked Raven.

Raven smiled. " I've always known that you were in New York."

Kori was taken aback, "Wait you've known were I've been?"

" Yeah, about a year after you left I was full of worry so I hired a privet investigator to find you. He did and I knew were safe."

Kori leaned back in her chair. "How much did you find out?"

" Just that you changed your name to Kori Anders and worked at a place called Doceys Market and your address. I'm sorry I know you didn't want anyone to know where you were but I had to make sure."

Kori waved her hand. "It's okay. My fault anyways ,I should've called you at least to let you know that I was okay. Does anyone else know?"

Raven shook her head. " I didn't tell the others. So how have you been?"

" I've been fine. I live in a nice apartment and have good friends and a good job. You?"

" Same old, same old nothing has really changed with me." Raven sort of lied.

" I'm sorry. What I said to Daredevil ,or Matt, wasn't true of course you're my friend Raven. I just didn't want him talking to….."

" Nightwing." Raven finished.

" Yeah."

" I get it. Are you still sad?" Raven said quietly.

" Kind-of. Tonight when I saw him I was just filled with anger."

" I know I felt it. But you didn't let on." Raven said.

" Yeah I'm a great actor." Kori said dully.

" Look Kori. We all need to work together."

" NO! NO way am I going to work with him." Kori yelled.

" We know what Crytpicus stole and you know his location. We can help each other or would you rather be stuck here in Jump City longer than you need to be?"

" Fine. We'll work together. But don't expect me to stay after cause I'm not going to. My life is in New York City now." Kori said sternly.

Raven smiled a sad smile. " Okay. But this time will you at least call?"

Kori felt a sadness for Raven. " Yeah this time I will."

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, " So you and Daredevil are you dating?"

" Well….kind of….well….sort of. Kinda-sort of." Kori said stuttering..

Raven nodded. " I think I, in some strange way, got that." Kori smiled and gave Raven a hug. Raven resisted and just patted Kori on the back.

" I've missed you Raven."

"And I you Kori." They sat talking for a little while longer when Daredevil burst in wearing his suit.

" I've got his location!" he yelled.

Kori, or Twilight stood, " Where?"

" It's at a club on 47th street. I think it's called Devil's Hitch ."

Raven stood and sighed. "It's a local hangout for villains, we've been wanting to bust them for sometime but have no proof of any illegal activity."

" Well lets go stop him and after you can tell us what he stole and we'll tell you what we know about him." Twilight said.

" I'll go get the others." Raven said walking out the door, "we'll meet you there."

"Others?" Daredevil asked.

"Yeah guess we're working with the Titans wither I want to or not." Twilight said.

"Actually you're going to have to do something. Because we're going to need a distraction to get to Crytpicus." Dardevil said with a smile on his face.

" What distraction?" Twilight said with one eyebrow up. Daredevil laughed as he told her his plan.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twilights motorcycle pulled up to Devils Hitch. Daredevils car pulled up beside her. He got off and so did she. They nodded towards each other as Twilight went up the stairs leading into the club and Daredevil went up the ladder leading to the roof.

Daredevil landed on the roof and saw four other people. He walked to them and they turned.

" Hey where's Twilight?" Cyborg asked.

" She's in the club. The club is covered with Crytpicus guards. I have a plan. When she causes the distraction Beastboy and Cyborg will go and help her. Me, Raven, and Nightwing will go get Crytpicus."

" I like it." Beastboy said. The others nodded.

" But Crytpicus isn't here, his assent is." Nightwing said nodding at the skylight they were all standing at.

" Jacobs. Should've known. I'll explain later." Daredevil said They all crowed around the skylight, but no one inside could see them.

" I don't see her." Raven said.

" There she is." Daredevil said pointing. They all looked. Twilight was descending down the stairs to the dance floor. She was now wearing low blue hip huggers. A red halter top that had long sleeves that were wide at the end. Her hair was up in a curly pony-tail. She wore sunglasses to cover her eyes.

" Damn!" Beastboy yelled but he shut up as he got the death glare from Nightwing. Nightwing looked down upon Twilight. He loved her so much. He just wanted to go and tell her how he felt and wrap her up in his arms. He wanted it to be the way it used to be before he broke her heart.

" So you two dating?" Cyborg asked Daredevil. Nightwing looked at Daredevil also wanting to hear the answer.

" Well….kind of….well….sort of. Kinda -sort of." Daredevil stuttered . Nightwing smiled and looked down at Twilight, who was now making her way to the bar. _So they're not officially dating. Maybe there's still a chance. Maybe I can still make it up to her._ He kept looking admiringly at Twilight. Raven noticed this and smiled.

" Your lucky guy. You get to _do it_ with her." Beastboy said and Raven hit him.

" Actually I'm blind." Daredevil smiled.

"_Oh, sorry." Beastboy said quickly._

" It's okay." Daredevil said.

" You lucky blind bastard." said Cyborg. " You put all us guys who can see to shame. To shay, to shay."

Daredevil laughed, " Yeah I'm lucky."

" If were done talking about how hot Twilight is can we get back to the plan." Raven said in her normal voice. Nightwing sighed. Daredevil was a good guy.

" Oh, here," Daredevil said taking out a microphone, "We can hear everything she's saying and she can hear us too." He turned it on. " Twilight can you hear me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**Meanwhile below in the club……..**

"Twilight can you hear me?" she heard Daredevil say through a little microphone in her ear. She was wearing one too on her necklace.

"Yeah I can." she whispered. The Titans and Daredevil heard her. " I'm going to cause the distraction right now." She sat down at the bar next to a man she knew worked for Crytpicus. He was slightly fat man who wore a black suit with a tie and sunglasses.

" Hey cutie. How you doin'?" The man said while obviously checking Twilight out. Nightwing heard this and was about to pull his bo-staff out against the pervert when Raven touched his hand. And mouthed "no".

" Well I could use a drink." Twilight smiled turning to him.

He guy smiled. " Why yes my lady. Bartender two shots please. My name is Marty." The bartender poured the shots and handed it to them. " Cheers!" Marty said.

" Yup. I'm going to need this." Twilight whispered so that only the Titans and Daredevil could hear. And then she drank the shot in one gulp.

" So you wanna go have some fun?" Marty, who was obviously drunk said moving his hand down to her but.

Twilights eyebrow raised and Nightwing fumed with anger. " I suggest you remove your hand from my ass….Marty."

" No I don't think I will." Marty smiled. " So what's your name pretty lady."

A smile came over Twilights face and she leaned in and whispered into his ear. " I'magoingna."

"I'magoingna. Now that's a strange name. So it's I'magoingna What?" Marty asked as his grip tightened on her butt.

Twilight whispered into his ear once more as she moved her hand down to his wrist, but he didn't notice. " I'magoingna KICK YOUR ASS!!!" she yelled. Marty screamed in pain as his wrist was twisted and was snapped. Twilight flipped him over her shoulder and he crashed into the glass bottles and mirror behind the counter.

" Next time I say get your hand off my ass. I mean get your hand off my ass!" she yelled at Marty who moaned and fell unconscious. Other guards who noticed this happening rushed out into the open firing their guns. Twilight ducked the first one and instead it hit the bartender. She back flipped and landed in the middle of the club. People started screaming and running. One guard rushed Twilight. But she ducked and punched him on the nose, and it started bleeding. Then she pushed him into a pole and knocked him out.

" Beastboy and Cyborg go!" Daredevil yelled. The two crashed through the skylight and landed next to Twilight and started fighting the guards.

"Our turn!" Nightwing yelled. He, Daredevil, and Raven jumped into the club and went to the back room where the Titans had seen Jacobs walk into earlier. Nightwing kicked it down and they walked into the room. No one was there.

"Where is he?" Daredevil asked to no one in particular.

Raven walked over to a table where a box and a note was. She picked up the note and read it, " Too late." Her eyebrows raised as she opened the lid to the box. In the box was a bomb. " It's a bomb! Get out!" Raven yelled.

All three ran out of the room to go get their friends. Raven grabbed Beastboy, who was a monkey jumping in mid air, and put him in a black bubble.

" Hey!" He said changing back into human form.

" We're going!" she yelled.

" Cyborg there's a bomb. We got to go!" Daredevil yelled. Cyborg finished shooting a guy and started running towards the door but then turned noticing that Daredevil wasn't with him.

" Daredevil! Man we got to go!" yelled Cyborg.

" No! I can't find Twilight!" Daredevil yelled. Nightwing who was behind Daredevil looked around. Twilight was no where to be seen. Then he looked upstairs at a balcony . Twilight was engaged in battle with a guard.

" Daredevil go! I'll get her!" Nightwing yelled. Daredevil nodded and ran out with Cyborg. Nightwing knew he didn't have much time. He used his pulley **(I didn't know what it was called sue me!)** and it latched to the balcony. He pulled himself up. When he landed he used his bird-o ring to knock out the guy Twilight was fighting out from behind.

" Hey!" She yelled.

" We got to go!" he yelled.

" What what's going on!?" she yelled back. Just then a loud ringing sounded. The bomb was going to go off.

" Shit!" he yelled. He ran towards Twilight and pulling her close to him ,covered her by putting his arms around her waist, and putting a hand over her head and bringing it into his shoulder. The bomb went off and a fire ball came towards them. Nightwing pushed Twilight and himself out a window just before the huge ball of fire hit them. They fell two stories and as they fell Nightwing turned them so that he hit the ground first. They hit. And there was silence.

Twilight raised her head up and moaned. " Ow." She looked around and remembered what happened. She looked down on a unconscious Nightwing whom she was on top of, his arms still around her from when he covered her.

" Oh, my God! Nightwing!" she screamed. She got of him and checked his breathing. He wasn't breathing! " No, listen to me Nightwing!" she yelled. She reached down opened his mouth to give him CPR. She blew into his mouth and pushed down on his chest. Still no breathing. She blew again and pushed down on his chest. Still no breathe. " No! Come on, come on!" She blew again and pushed his chest. He coughed and gasped for air.

" Twilight…." he murmured. Then he closed his eyes once more, but he was breathing. The others rushed over to them.

" We got to get him back to Titans Tower. He has a mild concussion." Cyborg said as he lifted him and put him into the T-car. Twilight got onto her motorcycle and fallowed them back to the tower.

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nightwing opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and a women stood over him.

" Twilight?" He asked.

" No." the woman said. Everything became clearer and he looked at the woman again and saw it was Raven. " Hey." she said.

" Hey. What happened?" Nightwing asked .

" Well. You jumped out a two story building that exploded. And you saved Twilight." Raven answered.

" Oh, my God! Twilight is she okay?" Nightwing asked frightened.

Raven put a hand on Nightwings shoulders, " She's better than great thanks to you. She was worried about you though."

Nightwing was surprised, " She was?"

" Yeah. It was kinda her screams that lead us to you guys. You weren't breathing for a minute." Raven said.

" Oh," Nightwing said slowly, " so was I dead?"

" Actually you were but Twilight brought you back to life. Your lucky she was there and she was lucky you were there." Raven said smiling. " I'm glad you're all right. We all are."

" Is she here?" he asked.

" Actually yeah and she wants to see you. So I'll go get her." Raven said as she walked out of the room. Just as she had gone the door opened and Twilight walked in. She walked over to his bed.

" Hey." she said.

" Hey yourself." he said back.

" So are you okay?" she said looking down trying to avoid eye contact.

" Yeah."

" I want to thank you for saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come for me." she said quietly.

" It was no problem. And thank-you for saving me." he said also quietly. Twilight looked up and their eyes met. A inexcusable sexual tenison loomed between them. Twilight looked away.

" The others want to meet in the common room. Are you okay to walk?" Twilight asked .

" I think I am." Nightwing said getting up. Hw walked forward but he had hurt his leg on the fall and he winced as he walked. " Guess it still hurts a little. It will go away in a little while."

" Here let me help you." Twilight said going over to him. She put his left arm over her shoulder and supported some of his weight. Her heart started to beat faster as soon as she touched him.

_Oh, no I can't---. I can't love him._

_**Yes you do. An other voice from with inside her said.**_

_No, no I don't. I'm kind of with Daredevil._

_**And your point is…….**_

_My point is that this can't happen. He hurt me. I can't trust him!_

_**Just because you can't trust him doesn't mean you can't love him.**_

_I don't. I refuse to listen to your ridiculous acquzations any longer!_

_**Don't lie to me cause I am you and I know how you feel. When he wasn't breathing you felt like your whole world was falling apart. You felt it. You felt your love for him. And when he started breathing again you felt great reflive. You love him admit it!**_

_So what if I do? Huh? This isn't my life! He broke my heart. He hurt me. I refuse to answer loves call! So back off!_

_**It's never too late……..**_

" Uh, earth to Twilight!" Cyborg yelled. Twilight snapped out of her toughts and relized she was in the common room. " You can put Nightwing down now." Cyborg said. Twilight put nightwing down on the couch. She went over and sat next to Daredevil. She refused to meet Nightwings glance.

" Ok, what's with this Crytpicus guy?" Raven asked.

Twilight chosse to explain. " Dr. Cliton Crytpicus was a well known sicencetist. He owned a cosmetics company called Beauty, you all might be familiar with it, that closed two years ago. Dr. Crytpicus had been working on an anti-ageing formula that would put his company on the map. He finally did create a formula and it was supposed to be a great hit on not only the cosmetics industry but all so the world of science. It was set to lauch after all products were made. He invested everything in it and also used it himself. Sadly, it turns out that one month after the formula is created the acid base of it's foundation becomes too strong and completely dissolves the other ingredients of the formula. Production stopped and it could not be sold. Crytpicus lost all his money and his business. He also lost half of his face because he was the one that found out what happens to the formula after a month. After applying it one morning the acid bruned of the skin on the left side of his face. It even burned out his eye. He survied though only to lose everything. He was angry at the world for turning it's back on him. He tried putting his formula in New York Citys water supply. Lucky Daredevil and I were able to stop him before he did and sent him to prison."

" So who's Jacobs?" Beastboy asked.

This time Daredevil spoke up. " Jacobs is Crytpicus personal assant and right hand man. Unfortunately, he wasn't found guilty in court and was set free. I guess he helped Crytpicus escape. Jacbos is a skilled fighter. He'll kick your ass if your not careful."

"Great for us." Cyborg mumbled.

" But that has really nothing to do with what he stole." Nightwing said.

Twilight looked at him. " What did he steal?"

"A gold piece from The Eye of Iris." he answered.

" What's that? I've never heard of it." Daredevil said.

" Nither have we. But luckly I had a book on anicent artifacts." Raven said taking a book out and turning to a page. " It says: The Eye of Iris is said to be an artifact from anicent Mesopaina**( sorry if I'm spelling these things wrong)** . It was kept in the hands of great kings and it made them all powerful. The Eye of Iris was a device created from pure gold from the earth and a ruby eye was said to be from God himself. Together seprate gold pices made a circle and when the ruby was placed into it, it glowed with the light from the sun. When used it could effect time. The ruler who had the eye was the most powerful being on Earth at the time. But with power also came greed. Once an acient king came to power. He used the eye to do horrible things. Finally this king was defeated in the anicent city of Babylon. The gold circle was separated into four pices and sent to the four corners of the world. The ruby, or the eye, itself was said to have been sent to an acient temple to be kept . The location of this temple was unknown. But it is know for sure that it had been taken off the continent. That's all it says."

" So this eye could effect time. Maybe instead of stoping the effects of time, maybe Crytpicus is effecting time itself." Twilight thought aloud.

" That makes sense. But what would he be planing?" Raven asked.

" I don't know. But if he stole one piece then he must be stealing others too." Beastboy said.

" He's right. He must be putting it together." Cyborg said.

" But why Jump City?" Daredevil asked.

" The book said something about a temple, right? And that the ruby was taken off the continent. What if it was brought here? That would make sense. No one at the time even knew of this continent. No one would ever find it at least not until now." Nightwing said.

" So what your saying is that Crytpicus found it. And it's in Jump City. Okay, but where?"Cyborg asked.

" Kings Mountain." Daredevil said.

" What? How do you know that, man?" Cyborg asked.

" Because, that's were the tracker is now and it was on Crytpicus's hellicopter." Daredevil answered pointing to his locator.

" That doesn't make since. There's nothing on King's Moutain but trees." Raven said.

" Well not above ground." Nightwing said.

" Okay then we're going to King's Mountain. Time to find out what he's going to do and stop this mother fucker." Cyborg said standing up. He and the others walked down to the garage and started getting into their vehicles.

" Nightwing are you okay to ride?" Raven asked.

" Yeah. I'm all better now." Nightwing answered.

" Good. Now King's Mountain is across the bridge. There's three ways up the moutain and we each know where the hellicopter is located, follow that and we'll find Crytpicus. Here's the three teams: Cyborg and Daredevil in my T-car. Raven and Beastboy can take Daredevil's car. And Nightwing and Twilight on motorcycles. We'll all meet there. Remember if anything bad happens one member of each team has a communactor. Titans and other people go!" Cyborg yelled.

They all got on and took off. Nightwing and Twilight were the last ones to go.

" Are you ready?" Nightwing asked.

"If you are." Twilight said back. He nodded. They started their motorcycles and rode off. _Somethngs telling me it's going to be a long night. _Twilight thought to herself as the mountain came into view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok that took forever to write! I don't know if that sucked or not. But please no flames and be gentle. Reviews make me write faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I know I used the thing Jennifer Gardner says on that Alias commerical, but I like that commercial. Yeah, I'm getting all mysticall but I like all different kinds of genres in stories. Okay, in the next Chap all of them will experience different things trying to get up the mountain but in the end will they end up in the same place? And what is Crytpicus up to? I will see ya later. Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ya,

Hailey


	6. Going Up?

Here is Chap. 6. Just give gve you all a fair warning somethings up with my spell check so things might be spelled wrong. Sorry in advance!

Disclamier: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: Going Up?

Two motorcycles headlights flashed up the street. Nightwing and Twilight were taking the back road west of the bridge. They had been riding for about an hour when lights came from behind them.

" I think were being followed." Twilght said into her mirophone. They had mirophones and ear pices so that that they could communicate with each other.

" What makes you say that?" Nightwing asked.

" These guys have been following us for the last five miles . They've had their headlights off but now they've turned them on. I think Crytpicus knows we're coming up the mountain." Twilight replied.

" Why haven't they done anything yet?" Nightwing asked.

" I don't know." Twilght slowed her motorcycle. The car slowed. She went faster. The car went faster. " I think it's time to lose these guys." She popped a wheelie and went off road and Nightwing did the same. The car abruptly turned and follwed them. Twilight doged tree after tree. The car doged them too.

" Twilight lets get back on the road we can't ride here any longer!" Nightwing yelled. Twilight nodded. And turned around. The car was coming towards her. She jumped the motorcycle unto the cars hood and drove off the trunk. Nightwing just went around the car.

" Was that necessary?" He asked.

"Yup."

They raced back unto the street and the car burst through the trees. The passenger pulled a gun out and started shooting. The motorcycles swerved to miss geting shot. Twilight took out one of her guns and started firing back. But at the fast speed she was going she couldn't hit her target. The driver smiled from behind the wheel and pulled out a gun. It fired. But Twilight knew it wasn't meant for her, but for her engine. The bullet was going to hit. Twilight jumped off just as it hit. Her motorcycle blew up and it flew off the side railing and fell into the waters below.

Twilight skidded on the road before coming to a stop. The car was coming right towards her! Then she heard a motorcycle pull up next to her. Nightwing reached out a hand and Twilight grabbed it. She pulled herself on behind him on his motorcycle. He poped a wheelie and went faster down the road. The car followed the passenger still shooting.

Keeping one hand around Nightwings waist so she wouldn't fall off, Twilight pulled out an other gun and turned. She fired 5 shots and the last one hit the passenger right on the shoulder. He yelled in pain and then got an evil look in his eye and went back into the car. He came back out and started firing a machine gun type thing at them. Nightwing doged all the shots. _We can't keep getting missed forever. One of these times their bound to hit there target._ Nightwing thought.

" Twilight when I say jump you're going to jump off the left side of the motorcycle, got it?" Nightwing asked.

" Left, right I got it." Twilight said.

" No go left." Nightwing yelled.

" Left, I know!" Twilight yelled back.

" That's right." Nightwing yelled.

" What, you want me to go right?" Twilight asked confused.

" Yes-- I mean no left. Left go left." He yelled.

" Right, go left. I know." Twilight yelled.

" Right." Nightwing said forgetting that the word "right" was a direction instead of "yes".

" What!? Right or left? Make up your damn mind!" Twilight yelled.

" Left."

" Yes, I going left." Twilight said. " Wait, my left or your left?"

" Your left ,my right!" he yelled.

" Shit! Why are you so confusing!?" she yelled.

" I'm not confusing. I'm telling you to go left God damn it! Oh--shit! JUMP!!!!!!" he yelled as the motorcycle reached railing. Twilight jumped left and Nightwing jumped right. The motorcycle hit the railing and went over it. The car who had been behind them was going too fast to stop. It also hit the railing and went off the side on the mountain, droping into the sea below.

Twilight sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow!"

Nightwing also sat up. He looked at Twilight. And with a look that said " duh!" he said, " Now was that so hard?"

" Oh! Don't you even try to say that it was my fault we didn't understand each other! You were the one yelling out the directions!" Twilight said pointing a finger at him.

" Well that might be but who were the one who can't tell the "right" that means yes from , "right" the direction! You know I didn't have to pick you up from the street!" he yelled back.

" That's right you didn't!" she yelled back.

" Well I was nice enough to not let YOU get hit by a CAR!" he yelled.

Twilight made a face and said, " Wouldn't have made a difference anyways cause I got thrown off a motorcycle TWO times!" she yelled back.

They were now face to face. " You----! You know what? Whatever be ungrateful! It's fine with me!" Nightwing yelled.

" I'm not the ,ungrateful one here is you!" she yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They turned away from each other. Twilight picked up a gun the passenger had dropped and loaded it with bullets. She put it in her back pocket and went over to him.

" Well what now Mr. I Know Everything .We have no motorcycles! How are we supposed to get up the mountain, huh?" she asked with an attiude.

Nightwing looked at the top of the mountain where everyone was supposed to meet and sighed. They still had a _very, very , very long way._

" We are going to have to climb. We need to get off the road just in case Crytpicus has anymore gaurds stationed along the way. So into the forest and up the mountain we go." He started going into the forest.

Twilight's shoulders sagged and she followed. He was right they were going to have to climb. " This is going to be a _very_ long climb!" she muttered to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile..........**

Raven and Beastboy drove up the east side of the mountain. The sound of Ushers singing blasted through the car. Raven rubbed her forehead.

" Beastboy! Turn the music down!" she yelled. Beastboy gulped and turned the radio off.

" Sorry Rae." he said." Dude this car is sooooooooo cool! I want one!"

Raven rasied an eyebrow. " Well if you want one then you need to get a job."

" Awwww man." Beastboy moaned.

" Maybe if you ask nicely Daedevil will let you marry it, then you'd be together forever." Raven keeping her eyes on the road.

Beastboy smiled. " Raven you made a joke. Good one." Raven blushed.

"Speaking of Daredevil what's up with him and Twilight?" Beastboy asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean are they like you know, in love?" Beastboy asked.

" No. It's kind-of.....well kind-of." Mumbled Raven. " I really shouldn't be talking to you about this."

" Raven you never talk to anyone. So talk to me. What's going on?" Beastboy asked taking Raven's hand but surprisingly Raven just held his back and she didn't throw him out the window.

" I guess you can say their having an affair." she said quietly.

" Oh," Beastboy whispered, " It just seems so unlike her."

" She's changed Beastboy. You weren't there that night, with her. You didn't feel it." Raven said sadly not letting go of his hand.

" Feel what?" Beastboy asked.

" Your heart break into a thousand pices only to be stepped on over and over again. I think a part of her died that day."  
Raven said quietly.

" Oh. I'm sorry you had to feel that too." Beastboy said quietly.

" It's alright."

" Raven?"

" Yeah."

Beastboy leaned very close into Raven's ear. She caught her breath and her heart beat faster. " If they are having an affair," he whispered into her ear softly, " then what do you call these feelings I know we have for each other?"

Raven turned just for a second to look into Beastboy's eyes, " I would call it lov-" she was caught off as they were rammed into from behind. It jolted them forward. Luckly they were wearing their seatbelts. They both sat back as Raven drove faster.

" Looks like we have trouble!" she yelled. The people in the car behind them( that was now right on their tail) started shooting. Raven and Beastboy ducked as the shots broke the windows. Raven couldn't use her powers because that would mean she would have to stop drving. She swerved as her tire was shot and the air let out. She turned fastly on a conrner. The car did too.

" I can't shake them!" she yelled. They were rammed again . And another tire went out as it was shot. What they didn't notice, in all the rush was that ahead of them on the road laid a fallen tree.

Beastboy ,who had been ducking to be missed getting shot, looked up. Ahead he saw a huge oak that had fallen on the road. " Raven look out!" he yelled. Raven slammed on the breaks. But it was too late. They had been going too fast. Impact was unavoidable. Raven grasped Beastboy's hand tighly as they hit. The car hit. The front hood was totaled. Their car, after hitting the tree, flipped forwards. It landed upside down ,so that wheels faced upwards, and skidded down the road. Sparks came from the bottom as it went. Then it flipped sideways two times. And landed on it landed on it's back once more and came to a stop.

All was silent from within Beastboy's and Raven's car. Two men in the other car stopped just before the fallen oak and got out. They walked over to where the car had stopped.

Raven opened her eyes just a little. She saw Beastboy's body hanging next to her. She could tell that he was breathing, slightly, but he was knocked out. She reached up and touched her forehead. When she pulled her hand down there was blood on it. There was a gash on her head. She knew it, but she would be okay. She turned when she heard footsteps out her window that was now below her. Two paris of black shoes stood in front of it. Everything went dizzy and she blacked out.

One of them men threw open Raven's door and pulled her out. The other went to Beastboy's side and pulled him out. The men carried them back to their car and threw them in the back seat. The driver took out a cell phone and dailed a number.

" Dr. Crytpuicus we have two of them and were bringing them now. But we lost communication with Rush and Lopez ten minutes ago. We think they're dead. We've also lost track of Nightwing and Twilight, sir."

" Good work boys," the voice of Crytpicus said from the other line, " We'll find them don't worry. Twilight won't be getting away this time. And I'll leave Jacobs to get Cyborg and Daredevil." The driver hung up. He turned on the car and started driving towards the top of the mountain.

- - - - -- - - - - - --- -- - -- --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**Back in the Forest...................**

Twilight walked behind Nightwing. The two hadn't been talking for the last ten minutes.

" Are you okay back there?" he asked.

" What do you mean am I ok? I am stuck climbing up a HUGE mountain, with a guy wearing a black leotard, whom I was pushed of a motorcycle by, my cell phone isn't working, my motorcycle is gone, it's cold, and it's dark! Oh yeah I'm just peachy!" she said sacastically. " I want to know if it can get any worse!" The on cue lightening flashed and it started raining.

Nightwing smiled at her discomfort. " Well hey I got a flashlight." He laughed as he pulled out a little pocket flashlight. " Here your royal Spoiledness I give you light." he mocked her. She gave him the death look and walked up to him. She was face to face with him and she said, " And I know exactly were to shove it!!!!!"

He kept looking stright into her eyes, " If anyone here has something shoved up thier ass it's you! All you do is complain!"

" I wouldn't complain if I wasn't stuck with you!" She yelled back.

" Well if my comunicator was working I'd call Daredevil for you." He said Daredevil in a girlish voice.

" Your acting like a child!" she yelled.

" Well you are too!" he yelled. She was about to turn and walk away from him when she slipped on some mud. She lost her blance and fell. But not before trying to grab Nightwing so that she wouldn't fall. She took him down with her. They fell unto the mud. She landed on top of him.

" You can call yourself Nightwing, Spiderman, or Superman. Hell you and even put on a loincloth on and swing from trees for all I care! But it dosen't change the fact that you're still a little boy! Your not my leader so I'm not following!" she yelled.

Nightwing turned them over so he was on top of her. " And you. You can change your clothes, your hair, you can move away, and even change your name! But that dosen't change the fact that you're still Starfire at heart!"

She turned them over so she was on top of him. " You're wrong. Starfire is dead!! She died that night she saw you and Super Girl together!!!! Robin killed her!!!! You killed her!!! And now you just want to waltz back into _my_ life acting like everything is okay? It's not okay!!!!!!!" She yelled. Nightwing thought he saw tears in her eyes but she pulled off him and started walking again. Nightwing stood and followed her. He was silent. She was silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2 hours later............................**

The windshield wipers wiped the rain off the window. Cyborg and Daredevil paientally sat awaiting their friends. They had been sitting there for the last hour and a half. They had gone north and had taken the shortest route to get to the mountain so they had gotten there first.

"Where are they? It's been almost three hours since we left the tower. It dosen't take that long to get up here." Cybrog said looking for what seemed like the millionth out the window.

" Well it's raining pretty hard. They probably had to go slower." Daredevil said trying to cease Cyborg's worries. But he was worried too. Cyborg was right, even with the rain, it shouldn't have taken that long to get to the top of the mountain.

" Man, I wish I could contact them. My communicator isn't working becuase of the storm. Theirs probably aren't either." Cyborg said trying to get his communicator to work.

" My cell phone is all crazy too. It's not getting service. So Twilight's probably isn't either." Daredevil rested his head back on the seat.

" They're okay." Cyborg said with a false confidence.

" Yeah."

" So, I don't mean to pry , but what's up with you and Twilight?" Cyborg asked.

Daredevil turned to face him. " I guess you could say we're having an affiar. But it's turning into caual dating."

" Do you care about her?" Cyborg asked.

" Yes I do. Very much so." answered Daredevil.

" But you don't love her?" Cyborg asked.

" We've both come to a mutual understanding. We both know that our hearts will always belong to someone else, but we care about each other more then in a friendly way. Were kind-of moving on but we will always belong to someone else." Daredevil said , his voice sounding far away.

" So do you know who has Twilights heart?" Cyborg asked.

" No, nor do I think she wants anyone to know. And I haven't really told her about who mine belongs to. I've said some things but not much." Daredevil replied.

" You mind if I ask who your heart belongs to?" Cyborg asked.

" Her name was Elektra Natchios. Her father Nikolas Natchios worked for Kingpin, the biggest crime lord in New York. Nikolas wanted out so Kingpin killed him. He killed Elektra too. Believe me Kingpin won't just take out you if piss him off, he'll take out your hole family. I know." Daredevil said sadly.

" I'm sorry." Cyborg said quietly.

" It's okay. I'll stop Kingpin one day. I have to." Daredevil said confidently.

" So you really are "the man without fear" ,huh" Cyborg joked.

Daredevil turned and smiled. " Yeah guess I am." Just then they heard a loud bump on the roof.

" What the hell was that?" Cyborg asked. Daredevil listened carefully. He could hear ticking. Ticking of a bomb!

" Cyborg get out! It's a bomb!" he yelled. Cyborg opened his door and threw himself out the door. Daredevil did the same just as the car exploded. Both men stood up and looked around. They saw no one. But someone was definitely there. Daredevil could make out images from the rain hitting the objects. At first there was nothing but trees. Then he heard footsteps.....many footsteps. Out from the darkness and trees emerged 25 robots and one man. The one man was Jacobs.

" Robots you will capture subject Cyborg. I have an special assingment." Jacobs smiled and robots started firing at Cyborg who fired his cannon back. While he was busy fighting off the robots Jacobs approached Daredevil.

" Long time no see." Jacobs said smugly.

" Well I had been hoping it would've stayed that way." Daredevil replied.

" Ready to die?" Jacobs asked.

" I'm always ready to die." Daredevil said taking out knifes.

Jacobs took out his. " I've always loved a good fight." He charged at Daredevil. Daredevil missed the swings of Jacobs knives. As did Jacobs with Daredevils swings. They moved into the forest fighting. Daredevil kicked and flipped but Jacobs was too evenly matched. Jacobs kicked Daredevil into a tree. Daredevil jumped off it instead and hit Jacbos, sending him right into another tree. Jacobs fell to the ground. Daredevil walked over to him. Jacobs eyes were closed. Daredevil held up the knife to finish him off when Jacobs opened his eyes and grabbed Daredevils ankle. Jacobs twisted it and threw Daredevil into a tree. Daredevil stood trying not to put to much weight on his injured ankle.

" You're too hesitant." Jacobs smiled. He backed futher into the woods. Daredevil lost him amongst the trees. Then heard Jacbos footsteps in front of him. Daredevil ran out into an opening. Jacbos stood waiting. They started hand to hand combat. At one point both were on the ground. They stood to face each other. They charged each other again. Daredevil got kicked in the chin by Jacobs. He retailiated by kicking Jacobs in the stomach. Jacobs punched Daredevil. Daredevil brought Jacbos into a headlock. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He let Jacobs out of the headlock and backed up towards the cliff. He put his hand to his right side. A warm liquid was coming out. Blood. He had been stabbed. He looked back up at Jacobs who smiled.

" My special assignment was killing you. Don't worry I'll kill Twilight later but I think I'll let her suffer first. Then I'll kill all her friends." Jacobs said.

" Justice is blind and for the guilty there will always be hell to pay. You won't get away with it." Daredevil said bending down on putting his hand on his side.

" I already am. There's nothing you can do about it." Jacobs laughed. " Goodbye Daredevil." Jacobs picked up the knife and was about to throw it at Daredevils heart.

Daredevil stood stright and said, " Goodbye." And jumped off the cliff. Jacobs rushed over to the cliff. He looked down and there was nothing but the water crashing aginst the waves. He smiled his task was complete. Daredevil was dead. He turned and hid in the trees waiting for Cyborg.

Cyborg blasted the last robot. He turned to find that Jacobs and Daredevil had gone. Cyborg looked at the ground and saw footprints. He followed them. As he follwed them he saw broken branches and trees that had been broken in two. He followed them to an opening. He walked towards the cliff. He looked down and on the ground he saw blood.

" Daredevil?" he asked. "Are you here?"

" No Cyborg but I am. Daredevil is dead." Jacobs said from behind him.

" No." Cyborg whispered.

" Yes. You'll be going to sleep for a while but then you'll wake back up. Don't worry this will only hurt a little." Before Cyborg could do anything his systems were hacked into. He shut down. Robots came from the trees and pulled him away. Jacobs took out a cell phone.

" Dr. Crytpicus I have good news. I've got Cyborg and Daredevil is dead." Jacobs said.

" Good work. Now it's just Nightwing and Twilight." Crytpicus said and then he hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile back in the forest.....**

Nightwing and Twilight had been walking for what seemed like forever. They had walked in slience and in the hard rain. The words they said to each other had cut deep. They were past cold and they were past soaked. Twilgiht walked in front so Nightwing couldn't see the slient tears running down her face.

" Damn it!" Nightwing yelled as he threw his communicator to the ground.

" What?" Twilight asked solemnly from the front.

" My communicator isn't working! It's the strom. None of them are. I can't get in touch with the others. And they can't get in touch with us. I hope they're okay." Nightwing said picking up the communicator.

" I'm sure there fine." was her answer. She kept walking. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't keep pretending she didn't love Nightwing. Or that she was okay when she wasn't. She stopped and started crying. Nightwing stopped too. He looked up at the crying women. He walked over to her. And put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off. " No." she sobbed and then she ran in the other direction. Nightwing ran after her. He found her sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Her head was on her knees. She shook from the cold. Nightwing went over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

He raised her head with his hand. He wiped tears off her face. " Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean what I said."

" I'm sorry for what I said too." she sobbed.

" Look at me Twilight." he rasied her head to meet his eyes. " You were right. I hurt you. And I have thought about it everyday for the past four years. I've thought about you everyday. What I did is inexcusable. And I will never forgive myself. The truth is I love you. I always have. And sadly it took an horrible mistake to make me realize it. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. You have made something out of yourself. Must humans, themselves can't do that. But you did and it's more than I'll ever accomplish. You are so good, you don't deserve me and you probably hate me. I understand that. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry." He now had tears in his eyes.

He started to turn away from her, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. She put her forehead against his. " I've tried so hard not to love you. But I can't stop. I love you too much. It dosen't matter anyomore. I can't hate you. I'll never hate you . Don't ever think that. It's okay so stop beating yourself up I forgive you." she said in between sobs. " I love you Nightwing. I will love you until this universe ends. I'll love you forever."

Nightwing grew closer and so did she. There lips came together softly as they shared their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he drew her in closer. He ran his fingers through her beautiful long wet hair. She put her hands on the back of his head to put him closer to her. They tumbled over on the ground him on top of her. They kissed hungrily." I love you." he whispered on her lips. She went to go say "I love you too." but when she opened her eyes she saw a man standing over Nightwing. Her eyes widened as the man shot Nightwing in the back with a dart.

" No!" she screamed. She turned him over. His eyes started to close.

" Twilight......" he mumured. Then his eyes closed.

" What did you do to him!" she screamed holding him in her arms crying.

" Don't worry." the man said. " It's just to knock him out."

She felt a pain on the side on her neck. She reached and pulled out a dart out of her neck. She looked to her right and there stood a man with a dart gun.

" Night, night." The man said. Everything started to go fuzzy and the world spun. She looked down at Nightwing before blacking out herself.

- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --- - - - ---- - -- - - - - - - - -

**Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!! Hi peoples! Okay that migh've been short but whatever!!!! I know all you Daredevil fans must be going, " What the hell?" well before you yell at me please KEEP READING!!!!!!! I do take all suggestions though. Please no flames. And if you liked it then review so I can have the power to write faster. I'm so sorry for all the mis-spellings my computer is messed up and won't do spell check! I do plan to write more soon stay tuned. I'm sorry to say that this story only has 2 to 4 chapters left. I don't like writing long stories, I just like getting stright to the point. " There's no sense in writing a long story if you're not going anywhere with it." I say. I know where I, going with this story! But you don't! HA-HA! Just joking!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you all for your reviews!**

**Love ya,**

**Hailey**


	7. To the Death

Ok I know I haven't updated for a while. Well lets just say there was a party. A party that I'm still very ,very , very tired from. Well here is Chap 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But apple cider is good. Oh, yes it's good. You can get sugar drunk from apple cider. How do I know this? Well I found out the hard way. Ow!!!!!!!!

_From within the shadows of my heart_

_Lies a part_

_That will forever be in the dark_

_You took my soul and broke it into two_

_And now it is my turn to say unto you:_

_I have changed _

_There is no doubt_

_But this loneliness_

_Will forever float about_

_What you said hurt me that day_

_Much to my dismay_

_You were my love_

_And I your light from above_

_But you've turned my light out_

_Now there is a shadow on my heart_

_It was once your part_

_I shall now forever cry_

_But I will love you until the day I die _

Chapter 7: To the Death

Flashback Chapter 6:

_She felt a pain on the side of her neck. She reached and pulled out a dart out of her neck. She looked at her right and there stood a man with a dart gun._

"_Night, night." the man said. Everything started to go fuzzy and the world spun. She looked down at Nightwing before blacking out herself._

End Flashback:

Her head pounded. Everything was blurry. Figures. That's what she could see. Figures. Did she know them? Her neck hurt. Why? Everything became clear. Twilight moaned. She sat up. Four faces looked down at her. The Titans.

" What happened?" she asked.

" You were knocked out by dart gun." Cyborg answered.

" Oh yeah. I remember. Oh my God! Nightwing. Where's--"

"I'm here. I'm right here." Nightwing said he sat next to her and took her hand.

" Good. What's going on? Where are we?" Twilight asked.

" We're in Crytpicus layer." Raven answered.

Twilight looked around. They were inside a metal cage. They were inside a stone cavern. It was under ground. It was lit by torches. They were on the ground but above them was a stone balcony, like a second floor, that you could see clearly from the first. On the balcony stood a stone arch way with inscriptions on it. Around it was machinery that had obviously been put there recently. On the ground level, where they were, stood a doorway where they had probably been brought in. It was plain except for some torch poles that stood along the walls. There were also some crates which the machinery had probably been brought in with. By the doorway and the stairs stood guards. And the metal cage stood in the middle of the first level. Twilight looked around the cage. There was no Daredevil.

" Where's Daredevil?" she asked. The others all looked down sadly. Avoiding her eyes. All was quiet for a few minutes. " Well?"

Cyborg looked up at her. " Listen. When we were fighting Daredevil and Jacobs had gone off into the woods to fight. At one point we think Daredevil was stabbed and he fell off the cliff. He's……he's dead Twilight. I'm sorry."

Twilight looked down. She cared for Daredevil. She held back her tears though. " And Jacobs?" Cyborg nodded to the balcony. Jacobs stood at a machine pushing some buttons. Twilight clenched her fists.

" Ah, Twilight you're awake. Now we can begin." said Crytpicus walking into the room and towards the cage.

" Crytpicus!" Twilight yelled with force.

" Now Twilight don't be filled with so much anger my dear. "Crytpicus smiled.

" What are you doing?" Raven asked.

" Well since you're not going to live anyways. I'll tell you. As you all probably know several years ago I tried to reverse the effects of time. I failed. And my collogues and the world turned they're back on me. I was an outcast! And when I tried to get revenge I was stopped and sent to jail!!!! But now, now I assure you that everyone will be sorry. I've found the key to time itself. With The Eye of Iris I control everything. I can change history and change the future. This is an ancient temple in which the last piece that I will need to use for the circle lies. The ruby eye itself. With the Eye I will go back in time and change what has happened. I will rule Earth and everyone will bow down to my great power. And the Titans along with all other superheroes will die. With no one to protect them people will fall in line. And once again everyone will love me. I'll make them!!!!!! And then they'll all see that Dr. Crytpicus isn't crazy!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Yeah because what you're doing isn't crazy at all." Nightwing said sarcastically.

" You will hold you're tongue! Momentarily my robots will find the ruby and when they do I will initiate it's power. The arch way will open a portal and I will go through. When I get to my destination I will make sure that my plan of putting my formula into New York Cities water supply goes through. And then with future technology I will take my robots and one piece at a time take control of the Earth. No country one Earth will be able to stop me for they'll find that their weapons such as guns have disappeared because I'll make it so that they had never existed. I will be the only one who will have bombs and nuclear weapons. All will lose easily." Crytpicus said with a sinister voice.

" You won't get away with this!" Twilight yelled.

" I can and I will." Crypticus laughed.

" And what is our part in this?" Cyborg asked.

" You all will be the first superheroes to die at my hands. You will be an example to all others. They will know because of you not to fight back or else they will face the same fate." Crytpicus said evilly looking at them. Nightwing's grip tightened on Twilight's hand. He wasn't going to lose her. Twilight looked at Nightwing and gave him a squeeze back. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him either.

" And Jacobs?" Beastboy asked.

" Well," said Jacobs jumping from the balcony and landing on the first level, " I get the good old US here. Along with a guarantee of weapons."

" We have found the ruby Dr. Crytpicus." a guard said taking the ruby from a robot. Crytpicus tuned away from the prisoners and hurriedly walked over to the guard. He took the ruby out of the guards hand. He looked at it and smiled.

" Yes." he whispered. Then he ran up the stairs to the balcony. Jacobs followed.

" Is it the ruby Dr.?" Jacobs asked.

" Yes it is. Begin the process of putting the circle together." Crytpicus yelled. Jacobs nodded. He walked up to a machine and turned it on. Inside was 4 gold pieces. They started to move together.

" We can't just let him get away with this!" Cyborg whispered.

" He's right. Raven can you get us out of here?" Beastboy asked.

" I think I can." Raven said .She stood. The others stood back. Raven's eyes went black and the cage started shaking. The guards noticed what she was doing and ran towards the cage. They were stopped as they ran by a black light. It surrounded them and threw them against a wall. Raven was now shaking too. Apparently the cage was hard to open and Raven was still a little weak from the car accident. She let out a yell as all walls of the cage broke apart and landed on the ground. Jacobs and Crytpicus looked down at the now free superheroes.

" Robots get them!!!!!!!!" Crytpicus yelled. As he said that robots filled the room. There were about 200 of them!

" Titans go!" Nightwing yelled. Twilight knew he meant her too. They all spit up, each one taking sections of robots. As they did this above the circle was coming together.

Cyborg blasted as many as he could. They kept coming. These robots were stronger than the others. They had stronger alloy and were better fighters. Cyborg blasted 15 of them but as soon as they were gone others filled there place. He was being overrun. He kept firing and kicking and punching. It didn't work there were too many. One jumped on his back and opened it. They hacked into his systems. Cyborgs legs and arms stopped working as her was dragged to a wall ,and with metal restraints, held there.

Meanwhile Raven fought. Using her powers she knocked Robots out of her way. She also exploded large groups at a time. She was weak though. The car accident had left her hurt. She already had a broken arm and probably a few broken ribs. Fighting these robots wasn't easy. She was cut again and again on the arms by the robots. She tried using her force field but couldn't. One grabbed hold of her arm and twisted it. She let out a yell of pain. Her eyes let up pure red and her power overlapped her. She let out another yell as a huge black bubble engulfed her and the robots she was fighting. The robots were disabled and Raven fell to her knees. She looked over at Beastboy. To her horror he was lying on the ground …….not moving.

Beastboy had been changing into all different types of animals. With each large mammal he turned into he rammed and wiped his tail at the robots. He knocked several out at a time. But it wasn't enough. He was hurt from the accident and had an unknown concussion. He grew tired and the room spun. He turned into a huge dinosaur and hit the robots knocking about 50 of them. He changed back to his normal form. He thought he had been done but he didn't notice the one robot behind him. He felt a burning on the side of his head. He hit the ground. He had been shot. He looked at Raven. She saw him on the ground. She ran towards him and knocked out the robot that had shot him. She reached down. Beastboy wasn't breathing too well.

" Beastboy! No!" she yelled.

" I love you." he whispered. Then his eyes closed. Raven turned him over and tried to heal him, but it was too late. She couldn't heal the dead. His blood was all over her. She held Beastboy's limp body in her arms. Tears fell onto his face. Then she was grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall next to Cyborg.

" What happened?" Cyborg asked.

" He's dead." Raven whimpered.

" Beastboy no." Cyborg whispered in shock.

Nightwing fought with his bo-staff. He had knocked out about 75 of them. When he looked up. The circle was now complete. And Crytpicus was putting the ruby in. Light filled the cavern. And the portal opened up. Jacobs stood controlling the machine.

" Goodbye Titans. See you in the past. Jacobs guard this until it closes it should be 5 minutes." Crytpicus said as he walked in and waved.

" We're too late." Nightwing whispered to himself. All of a sudden he was pulled back and slammed against the wall. Metal cuffs held his feet and arms to the wall. A metal bar covered his mouth.

" We've won. You're too late." Jacobs said as he turned towards them while standing on the balcony. What Jacobs didn't notice was Twilight had made it up on the balcony.

She had fought the robots using her guns. When she had run out of bullets she had taken out her knives and started fighting with her daggers. She had won with the robots but was left a bit weak and she had cuts all over her. She had made her way up on the balcony just as Crypticus had gone in. She knew she was too late but saw her friends in restraints up against the wall. She had made her way of to the machines and was looking for a switch button.

" Now where was Twilight gone, huh?" Jacobs asked evilly. Twilight found the switches and pulled one. It unlocked Nightwings feet. Jacobs noticed this. " Oh, wait there she is." he turned and threw a dagger at her. She ducked and it hit the screen.

" Now that was sneaky and rude Twilight!" Jacobs yelled. He pulled out two daggers and stepped forward. " Now I would lock you up too, but I think I'd rather just kill you."

" To the death." Jacobs said.

" I'll meet you in hell." Twilight said taking out her daggers. The Titans were forced helplessly to watch as the two began their battle. They could see everything happening on the balcony clearly.

The two stepped forward. They held their daggers up in fighting position. Then they flew at each other. The daggers hitting each other echoed throughout the carven. Jacobs flew a dagger at Twilight but she ducked. She went to go kick him but he flipped back to miss getting hit. She went to stab him but he blocked her by putting his daggers up to hit hers. Meanwhile Nightwing tried pushing up his knee to his utility belt so that he could get his laser loose but was having no luck. Twilight hit Jacobs in the jaw and cut his arm before he pushed her back. Twilight threw a dagger at him but he dogged it and it hit the wall. He came towards her and sliced her arm so that a piece of her outfit would come off. She retaliated by kicking him into the wall. She came forward grabbed the dagger and flipped off the wall. And as quick as lighting she stabbed him in the shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain as she pulled it out. He slid to the ground and looked up at her. He stood. They started to fight again. The Titans looked up……..the fight was in Jacobs favor. They fought but Twilight was still weak from the walk up the mountain and the fight with the robots. She was lacking the ability to fight. She winced as she was cut again and again. She was going to lose. She let up a small yelp as he sliced her stomach. Nightwing looked up as Twilight stumbled backwards and hurried to get his laser.

Jacobs stepped forward. Twilight clutched her stomach as she attempted to fight but couldn't. Jacobs kicked her right hand and she dropped her dagger. She still had one in her left hand and as he went to kick her left hand she sent it straight threw his gut. It didn't stop him. He took the dagger out and smiled. Her kicked in the stomach and sent her flying into the machines. She spit out blood, her teeth were soaked with it. Sparks flew as she hit the machinery and broke it. The Titans watched in horror as Jacobs approached. Twilight crawled on her knees. Her suit was ripped in all places and she had lost a lot of blood. Jacobs stepped to her and she waved her hands to try to stop him as he reached for her neck but it didn't work. He grabbed her neck and raised her. She gasped as his grip tightened.

" You were always so beautiful. It's really a pity." Jacobs said as he held her dagger she had stabbed him with. He raised her so that her back faced the Titans.

" Twilight no!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nightwing screamed. Jacobs droved the dagger right threw the middle of her chest and it came out her back. Twilight's eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth. She let out a gasp as he drew the sword from her. She fell from the balcony and landed in the crates on the first floor. As she landed the Titans could hear bones breaking. "Come on, come on!" Nighwing yelled. He finally reached his laser and it shot through his arm restraints. He fell to the floor. He got up and ran to where Twilight had landed.

He pulled off the crates that had been on her . He pulled her out onto floor. There was blood everywhere and all of it was hers. Nightwing looked at her. It was horrible. Her suit was torn and ragged. She had cuts all down her arms and legs. Her stomach was sliced. Her head was bleeding, probably from when she hit the machinery. Her teeth where drenched in blood. Her ribs her probably broken along with her arm. And last of all there was a huge hole in her chest. She was breathing heavily and slowly.

" Oh my god. Twilight can you hear me?" Nightwing asked frantically.

Twilight's eyes open a bit and she took in a deep breath. " Hey."

"Hey." Nightwing whispered. His eyes were now filling with tears. She reached up and wiped them off. Tears also filled her eyes.

" I'm going to die." she whispered.

" No, you can't. I'll get you to a doctor and you'll be fine." he started picking her up but she stopped him.

She shook her head. " No you can't. It's ok…..I'm ok it doesn't even hurt anymore. Did - **(gasp for breath)- **I ever thank-you for saving me on your motorcycle? Well thanks."

He smiled sadly, " Anytime."

She took his hand. " We-**(gasp for breath)-** used to be best friends what happened? That's the only thing I regret. I regret not telling you I loved you sooner."

" Twilight no! Please don't leave me! Please! You can't- No! Twilight I love you. Please don't leave me! Stay!" Nightwing said desperately holding her hand tighter. Tears ran down Twilights face.

" I love you." Were Twilight's last words before she closed her eyes. Her hand fell from Nightwings.

"No! Oh, baby no! No!" Nightwing cried as he cradled her in his arms. He rocked back and forth. Tears fell from his face unto hers. He kissed her forehead. Raven and Cyborg watched with tears streaming down their faces. They had lost Daredevil, Beastboy, and now Twilight. What they didn't notice was Jacobs who was barely alive had dragged himself down the stairs.

When he got to Nightwing he stood holding up a dagger. Raven and Cyborg tried to warn him but they were still gagged. Nightwing felt someone standing behind him. He turned. Jacobs lowered the dagger towards him but Nightwing didn't move. Jacobs was going to stab Nightwing when he stopped. Jacobs got a surprised look on his face and he dropped the dagger and fell down dead. And there behind him stood was………..Daredevil.

Daredevil fell on the ground holding his side and he crawled over to Nightwing.

" Nightwing there's only a couple of seconds until the portal closes. You have to go through and stop Crytpicus." Daredevil said desperately.

" No, it's too late." Nightwing whispered.

" Listen to me!," Daredevil took hold of Nightwings shoulders, " you can save us all. You can save Twilight. If you love her then you must go."

" How do you know I love---" Nightwing started.

" Because I looked at Elecktra the same way." Daredevil said smiling. " Now go!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nightwing nodded. He laid Twilight's dead body on the ground. " I promise I'll come for you." he said to her. He stood and nodded at Daredvil who nodded back. Nightwing rushed up to the balcony. The portal was closing he jumped through and it closed behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**: In the past--2 years ago New York City:**

Twilight sat by the window. She and Daredevil had been after Crytpicus for two days now. She was waiting in a warehouse by the harbor for Daredevil's signal. When he gave the signal they where to bring Crytpicus down. He was across from her in the Water Main building. From behind her a figure approached.

Crytpicus(the one from the future) had arrived through the portal in the other room. He had came into this one without her knowing. She was still 10 feet away, so she couldn't hear him. He took out a gun.

" Goodbye Twilight." He whispered. But before he could shoot someone gabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

" I don't think so." a figure whispered into his ear. Cryticus was dragged back into the other room. The door closed.

Twilight heard a door closing. She turned. Everything looked the same. She shrugged it off and saw Daredevil's signal. She looked behind her once more. She had this really weird feeling. She felt something familiar but couldn't excaty put her finger on what it was. She forgot the feeling and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile in the other room Nightwing had stopped Crytpicus from killing the past Twilight. He dragged him into the other room and shut the door.

" You!!!!!How did you get here?" Crytpicus yelled.

" Through the portal now hand over the Eye." Nightwing demaned.

" I don't think I will. So I see you've killed Jacobs." Crytpicus said smiling. " I should thank-you because I was going to do it anyways."

" Whatever."

" So who else died? Hmmmmmmmmm was it……Twilight? Because if Twilight were alive, which I suspect she's not, she would've come here herself to kick my ass." Crytpicus said.

" Yeah you're right." Nightwing said coldly.

" Awwww I think someone was in love. Don't waste your time. The girl killed people. She isn't worth anyones time." Crytpicus said coldly.

" You son of a bitch!" Nightwing yelled as he lunged himself at Crytpicus. Crytpicus ducked and Nightwing hit the wall.

" So tell me Nightwing. How did the little bitch die? I assume Jacobs killed her." Crypticus asked.

" You're trying to get me angry!" Nightwing yelled.

" Is it working?" Crytpicus asked.

" Yeah."

" Good. And I suppose that you would use the Eye to save her then?'

" That's the plan." Nightwing answered

" Well you're not going to get the chance! I'll be damned if you take my lives work away from me!!!!!!!" Crytpicus took out his sword and charged Nightwing.

Nightwing dogged his charge. And broke his sword with his bo-staff. Crytpicus took out a gun and fired it. Nightwing dogged all shots and kicked Crytpicus into a wall. Crytpicus let out a yelp for he had been driven into a piece of metal that had been sticking out. Crytpicus pulled himself from it and slid to the ground . Nightwing went over and took the Eye Crytpicus had in his pocket. He activated it and it opened a portal. Nightwing turned to see a Crytpicus lift a gun. With his last shot Crytpicus shot Nightwing in the left shoulder. Nightwing tumbled back into the portal but turned just in time to see Crytpicus drop the gun. He was dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**: Back in the present -- Underground Cavern in Jump City:**

Nightwing stepped through the portal. He was back to the cavren. He looked to his left and saw a cage. It still held all five of them. He was back to before Crytpicus entered the portal. Raven was in the middle of exploding the cage. Nightwing was no longer in the cage with them instead he was in the middle of the first level. Time seemed frozen. Then the people started to move.

He saw the Eye. It was coming together. Then time unfroze. Raven let out a scream as the cage broke a part.

" Dude where's Nightwing?" Cyborg asked.

" I'm right here." Nightwing answered. The others turned and saw a portal closing behind him.

" What the hell?" Crytpicus yelled from the balcony.

" Catch this!" Nightwing yelled taking out a small dagger. He threw it. It hit the ruby.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crytpicus screamed. A bright light filled the room. It burned Jacobs and Crytpicus both, killing them. The light had only blinded the others though. Then rocks started to fall. The cavren was caving in on itself.

" We have to get out of here." Beastboy yelled. The others nodded. Nightwing felt lightheaded. Then he remembered his shoulder that had been shot. He had lost a lot of blood.

" Nightwing!" Raven yelled. He tumbled towards the ground. He felt someone picking him up and himself being carried out of the cavren. He was put on the cold ground. They were outside. They were alive.

" Daredevil he's in the forest on his way here." Nightwing whispered.

" Nightwing what happened?" Cyborg asked.

" Twilight is she okay?" Nightwing asked.

" I'm right here." Twilight said. Nightwing smiled and closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard was Twilight saying his name. " Nightwing?" then he lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - -

: **Two Days Later:**

The door opened to the hostipal room. Kori (Twilight) made her way over to Nightwings bed. He had gotten out of surgery 15 hours ago but it was only now that he was allowed to have visitors. He was sleeping but was supposed to wake up soon. Daredevil or Matt had been found and had been sent back to New York for medical care. Kori sat down by his bed. She was leaving today. She was going back to New York. Back to her home.

She held his hand in hers. " Hey. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'll talk anyways. I'm leaving today. I'm going back to New York. I know I should stay here but I can't. I've been gone too long. New York is my home and I'm feeling a sickness for it. The others don't want me to go, but I have too. We shared that kiss and I loved it. But we can never be together. We almost died. You almost died because of me. I'm not going to let that happen again. My ememy found out about you and you almost died. I'm not going to let that happen. This is so hard for me, to leave you. I got to go because my plane will be taking off soon." She let go of his hand and started for the door but then turned around and came back to him.

She reached his bed. She put her lips to meet his and kissed him softly. " I love you." then she walked out of the room. In the hallway she met the other Titans.

" Hey." Cyborg said.

" Hey." she said back.

" Now I know you're not leaving here without giving me a hug." he said sternly. She smiled and gave him one.

" You always looked out for me like I was your sister." she said softly so that only he could hear.

" That's because you are." he whispered back. She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey man!!!!!" Beastboy yelled. " Don't forget me!!!" Twilight turned and gave him a hug too.

" I'll miss you Beastboy." she said.

" And I'll miss you too. But I've got to say you have some bad ass moves in battle."

Kori laughed. " Thanks …..I think."

Finally she turned to Raven. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Raven asked.

" Yeah I have too." answered Kori.

" Okay. He'll follow don't worry." Raven smiled. She knew what Kori was doing.

" Thanks. This time I'll call more often. I promise." Kori said. She hugged Raven and Raven hugged back. They walked her out her taxi. Kori smiled and waved as she hopped in. The others smiled back. Beastboy wrapped his hands around Raven and Raven just smiled. The taxi pulled out into the street.

" Where too?" the driver asked. Kori looked his little sign said Rob.

" New York City." Kori replied.

" New York City here we come. Are you okay?" Rob asked.

Kori looked out the back window. The hospital was fading. " Yeah I think I will be." Rob just nodded. The taxi pulled onto the freeway heading towards New York City.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -

**Okay I know you guys are like, "What the hell?!" Well just keep reading. There is only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!! That sucks but that's the way it is. Yes Daredevil is alive. Kori's and his situation will be dealt with in the next chap. I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes!!! And I'm also sorry for any bad fight senes . I don't know if this Chap sucked!!!!!!! And if it did I'm sorry. It will be better. Please no flames and if you liked it then review. I killed lots of people and I realize that. Okay just so we're all clear: Beastboy is alive. Daredevil is alive and Twilight is alive. Crytpicus and Jacobs are dead. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. I really appricate them!!!!! Remember Reviews make me write faster!!!!!!!**

**It's 2005 now!!!!And my b-day is in 29 days. I'm excited!!!!**

**Hailey**

**PS:**

**I wonder if anyone can answer this question:**

**Is Alexis from 50 FIRST DATES a man or a woman. Cause I have no idea. I know that's a really gay question but I can't figure it out. **


	8. Faith is All You Need

Ok here is the last Chap. Oh My God!!!!! Tears start to form in eyes but I must not cry. This Chap might be on the short side though. Ok I'll talk to y'all at the bottom. And the little Hero paragraph is by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own a bottle of apple cider!!!!!

_**What is a hero?**_

_A hero isn't just someone with superpowers who saves the world. A hero is an everyday person. A hero can be a single mother who works 24/7 and still finds time to be at her child's school play. A hero can be a teenager ,who instead of doing drugs, does their math homework instead. A hero is a firefighter who is always running into burning buildings. Hero's are people whom you pass on the street everyday and never give a second thought to. You might not know it, but you are a hero to someone somewhere. To be a hero wouldn't that be great? _

Chapter 8: Faith is All You Need

" And you just left him there!!!!!" yelled Lana as she hit Kori on the head with a rolled up newspaper. " What the fuck is wrong with you? You had a very romantic moment and you just left!!! Girl I don't care if he was sleeping I would've been riding him like Seabiscuit."

" Lana Smith! Hit me with that newspaper one more time and I swear to God I'll kick your ass!" Kori said giving Lana a threatening look.

" Fine I will wash off my anger in the back while doing inventory." Lana said as she walked off into the back office. That had been the 50th time she had been hit in the head with that newspaper .It had been three weeks since Kori had come back to New York City. After one week Kori finally told Lana what happened and Lana didn't take it so well. No, Lana yelled at Kori's blunt stupidly towards her feelings and kept hitting her with that damn newspaper. Lana said it was to " knock some sense" into her. Kori often sat in the front of the store just looking for something. But she didn't know what.

Lana came up behind Kori and hit her in the head once more. " Lana what did I just say about hitting me?!!!!" Kori yelled.

" You said don't hit me with a newspaper. While I got news for you, this is a magazine." Lana smiled slyly as she held up a magazine. Kori couldn't help but laugh. But then she sneakily rolled up another and hit Lana on the back of the head.

Lana let out a yelp of pain and turned to Kori. " What the hell was that for?"

" Revenge. I told you I was going to hurt you." Kori smiled evilly.

" Well bring it on." Lana said.

" Lana out of all people you should be the one who knows the most that I can kick your ass." Kori said matter-of-factly.

Lana sighed and put the magazine down. " Shit girl ,you right. Never mind. Hey so what's up with you and Matt?"

" I visited him last week. He's doing a lot better. We just told the police that some crazy guy came up and stabbed him. But, um, we decided not to see each other anymore." Kori said.

" Oh. Why?" Lana asked.

" Well I guess we both weren't ready yet. Me especially after seeing Nightwing. Matt knew and knows that I'm very in love with him. So we decided it was best not to be together at least not now." Kori said.

" Oh. I understand. Hey, is it worth it?" Lana asked.

" What is worth what?" Kori said confused.

" Being a superhero is it worth it? I mean you get you're ass kicked all the time and all the newspapers ever do is say that _you're _the villain. This last time you almost died. The man you love almost died. You saved the world. You save people everyday. And still you get no thank-you. So is it worth it?" Lana asked insightfully and wanting an answer.

Kori thought. " Sometimes it is. Sometimes it isn't. Just depends on the day. Me being Twilight is like breathing, I just do. I've always been this way and I don't know how to be different. I know what I do and it makes me happy. I don't save people for the glory I save them because I can. Because I want to. In a way you're my hero Lana. Everyday you get up and then you go work long shifts. Hell you even pick up my shifts when I can't do them. You cover for me and you help me out. It's really because of you that I can be Twilight. So thank-you."

Lana smiled. " I do what I do." Just then the bell rang and Bobby came in bouncing his basketball. His mother Victoria followed.

" Hey Kori," Victoria said, " I love your outfit."

" Thanks." Today she was wearing red hip huggers and a white fuzzy sweater. " So you're not working at the post office today?" Kori asked.

" Yes I have a day off. Praise the lord!" Victoria said happily. She sat down next to her son at the counter. Lana had already given him hot chocolate and was now giving some to Victoria too. Bobby was looking at the baseball cards. He sighed.

" What's wrong Bobby?" Lana asked.

" You have the new cards in but I can't get them." Bobby said sadly.

Victoria frowned. " I'm still in debt from Christmas. I can't get anything extra until two weeks."

Kori looked at Bobby's sad face. " I'll get them for you Bobby."

Bobby's frown turned into a smile. " You will!"

" No Bobby. You can't keep having Kori buy all these things for you. That's imposing." Victoria said.

" Victoria it's really no problem. I like buying things for Bobby. I don't have kids or anything so I have spare cash. Don't even worry about it." Kori said smiling. She put the money into the cash register and handed the cards to Bobby.

" Thanks!!! I'm going to go show these to Ron!!! Bye." he said running out of the store.

Victoria smiled. " Kori I don't know what I would do without you. Oh, here. Bobby's class had an assignment. It was to write a poem or a paragraph about a friend that's a hero to you. He got an A. I want you to have it." She said taking out a small folded poster from her purse and handing it to. Kori a smiled and opened it. On it there was a drawing of her working in the store and under it was a paragraph it said:

My Hero 

**My hero is a woman named Kori Anders. I've known her since I was six years old. She is very pretty and smart ,too. When me and my mother are down on our luck she always helps in anyway she can. She always makes sure that I am happy and will do anything to get me to smile. She also makes sure that if I ever get fat I get fat off hot chocolate. Because hers is the best kind there is. She would help anyone in need. One time I saw her give an old homeless man food when she was hungry and low on money. She watches me when my mom is at work. Sometimes she even helps me on my homework. She believes I can do anything if I put my mind to it . Kori believes that the impossible can happen and she always makes it happen. She is the coolest adult I know and the funniest. She is an ordinary person she's not superman or anything like that, but she is my hero. She might not know it but she is a hero to all of us in the neighborhood. Ever since she came things have gotten a hole lot better. She is my hero and my number one fan.**

Tears started to fill Kori's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. That was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever read and it was about her. She never knew anyone felt that way. She smiled.

" Everything he put there is true Kori. You are his hero. You're my hero too. Like I said I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank-you." Victoria said giving Kori a hug.

" No," Kori whispered, " Thank-you." She hugged back_ I guess I am a hero._

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It had been five hours since Victoria and Bobby had left. It was now 6:00pm and the sun was going down. Kori was off at 6:30pm .

" **So Lana. What's up with you and Joe, huh?" Kori asked.**

" Nothing." Lana said with a smile.

" **Don't tell me nothing cause I know something is up." Kori said laughing.**

" Well he took me on a date on the other night. It was wonderful!!!!!! He took me to a Broadway play, my favorite one by the way. Then he took me out for a very romantic dinner at this one place called Rubio's. It's just this little Mexican restaurant that only locals know about. It's so magical. And the we went on a walk through central park. Then he took me home. We shared a passionate kiss and then he bid me goodnight. And you'll never believe this……he paid for everything!"

" That is very romantic Lana. That would be wonderful. He's a great guy and he really likes you. But you didn't sleep with him? Now that I believe is a first." Kori said with a smile.

" Yeah I know. I never knew that date could be perfect without sex. I've been opened up to a hole new world, Kori. I think he might be the one." Lana said dreamily.

" Wow and after one date!!! Go Lana!!!!!" Kori said giving Lana a high five. Lana just smiled and spun around.

" We have a date tonight!" she said happily. The bell rang and Mr. Docey walked in.

" Hello girls. I've come to take your place." He said happily.

" Mr. D please don't tell me you're working all by yourself until 12:00am. Listen I will help you." Kori said.

Mr. D waved his hand. " Nah, I can do it. You've been working way too much lately Kori. You should be out with a sweetheart instead of in this store. There are plenty of young men ripe for the picking."

Lana laughed. " But Kori's heart belongs to someone else. I'll staying here until 8:30pm Kori so don't worry."

Kori nodded. " But if you need anything Mr. D I'm right upstairs."

He laughed. "I know my dear. You worry too much."

" Mr. D how did you meet you wife. I bet you were in the army and you were shipping out. And before you left you asked Marge to wait for you. And that was the only reason you were able to survive." Lana said dreamily.

Mr. D shrugged. " Actually I ran over her cat."

" You ran over her cat. How did that happen?" Kori asked in shock.

" I bet his name was Chippers and he had just ran out into the street." Lana said sadly.

" No. His name was Fluffers. He was this cute orange and white striped cat. He was in plain sight actually. I would've missed him but I had been drunk. I had too much to drink at the bar with the boys. I ran over him. And then there was a loud "Meow!!" and then he was dead. After I hit him I ran my car into the side of this building. Which at the time was empty and belonged to Marge's father. Marge was 16 at the time and ran out onto the road. And there was Fluffers all flattened and cut in half. She screamed." he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

" That's how you met your wife. That story was very disturbing on a high level." Kori said with her eyes wide.

Lana's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. " You are a horrible person."

" Well I wasn't one of those "squares" I was a rebel. And she threatened to sew." he said proudly.

" I'm almost afraid to ask. But how did you end up together?" Lana asked.

" Well we were fighting for six months. She hated me… a lot. But then one night she had gone to a USSR party. She had way too much cocktails. After she came over to my house. She was yelling and screaming at me. Hell she even held a knife to my neck. I stopped her and apologized the millionth time. We ended up having sex on the living room couch and we've been together ever since." Mr. D smiled.

" Oh my god!!! You are unbelievable. I had thought I've heard disturbing things before, but that story defiantly blows those straight out of the water." Kori said laughing.

Lana frowned. " Did you love her?"

" Well not a first. At first I thought she was a bitch. But then over that six months I fell in love with her. Plus she was ,how you young people say, " a fox." And great in bed too."

" I don't want to hear anymore." Lana said in an shocked voice. "Hopefully that will never happen to me. Cause that is just horrible."

Kori was now laughing so hard she was on the floor. Her face was redder than a cherry and she held her sides because they hurt so much. Tears watered up in her eyes and she wiped them off. She stood and grabbed her purse.

" I'm going home now. Mr. D you have a very ……interesting past." She said as she waved goodbye and walked out of the store.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Kori walked into her apartment. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. She got out and dried her hair. She put her wide curls into a low pony-tail. And slipped her glasses on. She got into her pajamas. They were light blue pajama pants that stopped at her ankles. It went along with a white tank top ( which she wore her bra under).

She went out into the kitchen and took out an instant meal from the freezer. She was going to take the night off from being Twilight. She tuned on the TV and the Simpson's came on. No matter how many times she watched that show it always made her laugh. This one was about when Homer was an astronaut . Homer was in the middle of eating floating potato chip when the microwave bell dang. She got up and took the lasagna. She sat back down on the couch.

At 8:00 her show Lost came on. Kori sat happily watching it. She finished eating and threw the little plastic plate away. She got out some wine she had and poured it into a glass. She sat back down on the couch sipping it. The show went out on a commercial and she took out a novel she was reading it was called The House Next Door. She was really into the book so she muted the TV. She put the wine on the coffee table next to her and laid on the couch reading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Meanwhile down in the store Lana sat watching Lost too. She got off at 8:30pm. She was already in her dark blue evening gown she was going to wear on the date. Joe was going to pick her up at the store. She circled pictures of clothes in magazines while listening to her headphones. Ciara boomed throughout her ears. Mr. D was in the back doing inventory so none of them heard the bell ring.**

A man walked to the counter. He was wearing black pants with a white long sleeve shirt. . He stepped up to the counter where Lana sat with her eyes closed listening to the song.

" Excuse me, miss?" the man asked.

Lana was oblivious to him and sang, in a horrible voice, " Let me see that 1,2 step!"

" Um, miss?" the man said poking her shoulder. Lana turned and her eyes opened. She let out a yell and fell off the chair. She got back up by putting her hands on the counter and lifting herself. Her cheeks blushed from embarrassment. She stood taller.

" Hi. Welcome to Docey's. How may I help you?" Lana asked fixing her hair. She thought the man was handsome immediately.

" Um actually I'm looking for a woman named Kori Anders. I was told she lived here." he man said.

" Actually she lives upstairs she only works here. You just go out to the side of the building and go up the stairs. And there's her apartment."

The man nodded. " Thank-you." then he turned and walked out of the store. Mr. D came out from the back office.

" Hey, who was that man?" he asked.

" Hmmmmm….I don't know." Lana said almost lifelessly looking at her magazine. Mr. D just shrugged.

Lana's head turned up to face the door with a jolt. Mr. D turned. " Lana are you okay?" he asked worried.

" Oh my God!!! Was that--"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile in her apartment Kori sat reading. She was totally engulfed in her book. It was at a scary part. So when her door bell rang it made her jump. She stood and stretched. Putting a book mark at her page. " I'm coming!" she yelled. She walked over to the door. She was pretty sure it was Lana so she didn't check herself at the mirror. Some stands of hair fell out of the ponytail and hung by her face. But she still looked good. **

"Hey Lana you're going to do fi---" she stopped. It wasn't Lana at the door. It was Nightwing!

Her eyes went wide. He wasn't waring his suit. He was wearing black pants with a long sleeve white shirt. His hair was as it normaly was, long and down. But he wasn't wearing a mask. Instead she looked into dark blue eyes.

" Hey." she said in shock

" Hey. Raven told me where you lived." he said also in shock. _She's so beautiful. _ " I took a plane."

"Oh."

"The Titans broke up." he said.

" I'm sorry." she said sadly.

" It's okay it's been a long time coming."

" Oh. Is that what you came here to say?" she asked.

" No. Actually I have something to say." he answered.

" Okay." she whispered looking down.

" I heard what you said in the hostipial. I was a sleep and I heard what you said. I know that it was a risk for us to be together. But I don't care. I almost lost you the other day. And I realized that if I wasn't with you then my life wasn't worth living. I understand that this is your home. And I respect that you want to be here. I know that my coming here was probably a mistake because you were with Daredevil, but I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you Kori Anders."

" Nightwing I--" she was cut off.

" Actually it's Richard now. I'm Richard Grayson." he said with a smile.

" Richard it wasn't a mistake coming here. I'm not with Daredevil. And I love you too." Kori said with a smile. Richard looked at her and she looked back. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. The two kissed each other passionately under the moon light.

Kori broke the kiss and said. " So you are going to live here?"

" I suppose I am." he said back.

" Well, um , I have an apartment. It's really nice. And if you want you could stay there. With me. You could stay there with me." she said her arms around his neck.

" I would like that." he whispered.

" Me too." she whispered back. They kissed again. What they didn't know was that two people watched from below.

Joe put an arm around Lana's waist. " Guess we weren't the only ones who _finally_ found each other."

" Yeah. Guess her heart is actatually there." Lana said with a sarcastic smile. They kissed each other and looked up at the kissing couple once more before walking off.

Kori took Richards hand and lead him inside. The door closed behind them. Finally after all these years they had confessed their love and now it was time to start a new life. Together.

**The End**

**- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Okay that's the end of the story. I hope you all liked it. Cause I know I liked writing it!!!!! Yes the Titans broke apart and that's sad but now Richard and Kori are together. And that's good. Okay I got the cat story from someone I once knew. I think it actually happened in just that way. Oh, poor kitty!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways I like to thank all reviwers who have read and reviwed this story. Thank-you so much I really apprcaite them all. You guys are so great. If you liked this story then review so I have more energy to write more!! Yes I do have three story ideas but haven't decied on which one I want to write. But I will get a new story up soon so stayed tune for that. If you have me on your author alert then you should be told when it's up. **

**Sadly next week I'm back in school so I won't be updating as much. Man I hate school!!! Don't you? I try to have all my stories end with an happy ending so I gave you guys one. **

**I love to hear from all of you so please send in some reviews!! I have attachment issues so I'm like crying right now cause I'm letting the story go. But I won't be writing a sequeal to this. At least I don't think.**

**Happy New Years and My b-day is 27 days away!!!!!,**

**Hailey **


End file.
